


Beyond good & evil

by letitmclennon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, card captors
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: Due Card Captor, due facce della stessa medaglia. In una battaglia tre bene e male, la forza di volontà di una Card Captor può determinare la sua stessa sorte. Ma, anche nei momenti più critici, amicizia e amore possono infondere coraggio e speranza...
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 1





	1. Birth of a new card captor

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno! In questi giorni di quarantena ho avuto modo di fare un rewatch e una rilettura del manga di Sakura e mi son ricordata di avere ben 4 ff scritte su di loro, due delle quali lasciate incomplete.  
> Ho deciso di riprendere questa perché ci tengo particolarmente. Era il lontano 2008 quando ho iniziato a pubblicarla, perciò necessita di una rivisitazione. Fortunatamente ho ritrovato gli appunti che facevo allora con quello che doveva succedere per ogni capitolo. Confido di finirla sto giro.  
> Inizialmente l'avevo pubblicata su efp. I capitoli completi sono 27. Ne mancano circa 8. La completerò anche lì, ma nel frattempo credo che la modificherò un po' per pubblicarla qui su ao3. Ero troppo giovane quando la scrissi e non mi ritrovo più in quello stile. Ahaha ^^'  
> Premetto che la storia segue l'andamento del manga e non tiene conto dell'anime né del sequel Clear card. :)  
> Buona lettura.

Su di un letto di morte, anche uno fra i più potenti maghi dell’universo sembra immensamente indifeso e piccolo. Era così strano per lei vederlo costretto a letto, incapace di praticare uno qualunque dei suoi più spettacolari incantesimi per contrastare l’inevitabile vecchiaia. Ed era strano sapere che non c’era più niente da fare per lui: proprio lui che l’aveva cresciuta come una figlia da quando l’aveva trovata sulla soglia di casa sua, in una fredda giornata di pioggia. Non era stato lasciato alcun biglietto insieme a lei o qualunque cosa che avesse permesso a lui di trovare i suoi genitori con un incantesimo. Ma lei era stata felice insieme a lui e non aveva mai avuto alcuna intenzione di ritrovare i suoi genitori naturali: perché lui le aveva voluto bene, l’aveva cresciuta, le aveva insegnato molti incantesimi e non le aveva mai fatto mancare niente.

Ora per lei era straziante stare al suo capezzale senza poter fare niente e si era più volte maledetta perché non era in grado di salvargli la vita.

“Savine, mia cara…non piangere…”

Anche se aveva cercato in tutti i modi di resistere a quella voglia, Savine non ne poté fare a meno. Perciò aveva cominciato a piangere, il viso nascosto fra le braccia e appoggiato sul letto.

“Ma padre, se voi ve ne andate, io rimarrò di nuovo sola…”

La mano tremolante e piena di rughe del vecchio mago si alzò lentamente e si poggiò sui bei capelli ramati della giovane ragazza, che lo guardò con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.

“Non sarai sola…io veglierò sempre su di te…”

“Sì, ma che cosa ne sarà di me…senza di voi?”

“Tu...” disse lui, con lucida serietà e determinazione “…tu dovrai svolgere un compito per me!”

Savine si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano: “Sì, sì, qualunque cosa per voi!”

“Apri l’ultimo cassetto della mia scrivania!”

Savine corse alla scrivania e aprì il cassetto più in basso: dentro vi era un libro nero, con rifiniture e lucchetto d’argento. Sulla copertina vi era inciso il circolo magico del mago Tai Sun, caratterizzato al centro da una semiluna rivolta verso il basso.

“Padre, questo è il libro delle Tai Sun Card.”

“Esatto!”

“Ma…” continuò Savine, notando che il lucchetto era aperto “…è vuoto!”

Savine si allarmò, ma Tai Sun rise debolmente: “Ne sono consapevole, mia cara!”

“Allora, dove sono tutte le Card?”

“Sono in giro…” disse semplicemente il mago, con un sorriso flebile.

Savine non comprese: “Che cosa vuol dire?”

“Vuol dire che le devi recuperare!”

“Ma come posso fare? Voi le avete create e io non avrò mai la magia necessaria per riuscire a recuperarle tutte e diciannove!”

“Invece la avrai!” rispose Tai Sun “Avvicinati, bambina!”

Savine tornò accanto a lui, ma restò in piedi, il libro stretto fra le braccia.

“Userò le mie ultime forze per compiere un ultimo incantesimo!”

“No, vi prego!” lo implorò Savine.

“Devo. Figlia, tu mi devi vendicare!” esclamò lui, con tono austero “Ti ricordi… quando ti raccontai del mio scontro con Clow Leed?”

Savine annuì.

“Ebbene, le sue Card ora sono passate nelle mani di una ragazza della sua stessa dimensione spazio-temporale. Questa ragazza si chiama Sakura. Tu…tu dovrai trovarla e annullare tutte le sue Card!”

“Ma, padre, io non so come fare! Non riuscirò mai a…”

“Savine!” esclamò lui, deciso “E’ il mio ultimo desiderio. Ti prego. Io credo in te.”

Savine chiuse gli occhi un istante, stringendo le labbra.

“D’accordo, padre.”

“Allora non ti preoccupare. Con il mio ultimo incantesimo ti donerò la mia magia e sarai in grado di catturare tutte le mie Card.”

“Perché devo catturarle io?”

“E’ necessario che tu le catturi da sola! Altrimenti non obbediranno mai al tuo volere. E poi farà aumentare la tua forza magica. Quando le avrai catturate tutte, verrai sottoposta al giudizio di un mio lontano parente. Si chiama Shinto e, anche se ha la tua stessa età, è molto forte. Non devi sottovalutarlo. Lui ti metterà alla prova per aiutarti a trasformare le Tai Sun Card in Savine Card.”

“Savine Card?”

“Sì…solo in questo modo potrai andare nella dimensione del mio nemico, anzi della tua nuova nemica, e annullare tutte le sue Card!”

Savine non disse nulla e guardò il libro che aveva fra le mani.

“Allora, accetti?”

Come poteva rifiutare di adempiere all’ultimo desiderio di colui che per lei era proprio come un padre?

Così Savine annuì con fermezza: “Accetto!”

Tai Sun sorrise e prese fra le mani il ciondolo che aveva al collo: questo si trasformò subito in un lungo scettro argenteo, con una grande luna nera in cima, proprio come quella del suo circolo magico.

Tai Sun chiuse gli occhi e poi cominciò a parlare: “Chiave del sigillo, qui c’è una persona che vuole stipulare un contratto con te. È una ragazza che si chiama Savine. Chiave, dona la tua forza a questa ragazza. Release! Rescissione del sigillo!”

Dal lucchetto fuoriuscì una piccolissima chiave nera che, sprigionando una luce argentea, grazie alle parole di Tai Sun, si allungò a formare uno scettro di colore nero, con una gemma d’argento ad un capo a forma di becco uncinato, con due ali bianche ai lati.

“Afferra lo scettro, Savine!”

Lo scettro emanava una intesa luce argentea che la stava accecando, ma Savine riuscì lo stesso ad afferrarlo con una mano. E, in quello stesso momento, una forza magica molto potente inondò ogni parte del suo corpo, come sangue che scorreva nelle vene.

“Questa è la nascita di una nuova Card Captor!”


	2. First date

“Sakura…Sakura, svegliati…”

Qualcuno la stava chiamando, ma Sakura Kinomoto, 12 anni, studentessa di prima media, non sembrava aver alcuna intenzione di alzarsi.

“Mmm…”

“Dai, muoviti, poltrona! Rischi di arrivare in ritardo!” disse la voce di Kero-chan.

Il guardiano delle Sakura card cominciò a svolazzarle intorno alla testa e Sakura si voltò dalla parte opposta, scacciandolo con una mano.

“Mm, lasciami in pace, Kero-chan…”

“D’accordo, come vuoi, ma cosa penserà il cinesino non vedendoti arrivare?”

La parola magica funzionava sempre: infatti Sakura scattò in piedi, arrossendo lievemente.

Era ancora così strano per lei, ma stava davvero insieme alla persona a cui voleva più bene, Li Syaoran.

E dire che avevano avuto un turbolento inizio come rivali in guerra e in amore. Si erano conosciuti circa tre anni prima grazie alle Clow Card, diventate ora Sakura Card. Proprio lei aveva ricevuto l’incarico di recuperare tutte le card disperse, divenendo una Card Captor. Syaoran era arrivato da Hong Kong, rivendicando le card, in quanto lontano parente di Clow Leed, colui che le aveva create. Ma, ben presto, erano diventati buoni amici, alleandosi nella cattura delle Clow Card e, in seguito, nella battaglia contro Eriol Hiragizawa, ovvero la battaglia per trasformare tutte le card in Sakura Card. E dopo mille peripezie, Syaoran era stato costretto a tornare a Hong Kong; ma proprio allora Sakura aveva potuto accorgersi dei suoi veri sentimenti per Syaoran, il quale già da tempo era innamorato di lei.

Fortunatamente Syaoran era ritornato qualche giorno dopo l’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico che vedeva il passaggio dalle elementari alla scuola media sia per lei che per lui, e ora potevano finalmente vedersi tutti i giorni.

Più veloce che poteva, Sakura si preparò, indossò l’uniforme scolastica e si pettinò allo specchio.

“Come sto, Kero-chan?”

Kero-chan, alias Cerberus, era il custode delle Clow Card: era stato lui a scegliere Sakura come Card Captor. Nella sua forma provvisoria Kero-chan era un normalissimo peluche giallo, in grado di volare, parlare e, soprattutto, mangiare; quando tornava alle sue vere sembianze, diventava un bellissimo e maestoso felino, dal manto color del sole e due ali enormi.

“Uff, ogni mattina la stessa domanda!” sbuffò Kero-chan.

“E dai, Kero-chan! Lo sai che da oggi potrei cucinare per te solo cibi piccanti?!” chiese Sakura, con un sorriso furbo sul volto.

Kero-chan detestava i cibi piccanti e Sakura lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

“Non oseresti!” esclamò Kero-chan, tra l’incredulo e il disgustato.

“No, no. Oserei, oserei!”

Sospirando, Kero-chan si arrese: “E va bene, stai benissimo!”

“Grazie!” esclamò radiosa Sakura.

Notando l’orsacchiotto di peluche regalatole da Syaoran, Sakura sorrise e si avvicinò.

“Buongiorno, Syaoran!” lo salutò lei, sfiorandogli il musetto con un dito.

Kero-chan scosse il capo, rassegnato.

“Non dimenticarti la borsa! Mi raccomando!”

“Certo che no! Ci vediamo più tardi, Kero-chan!”

“Ciao!”

Scendendo le scale di corsa, Sakura arrivò in cucina dove si trovavano suo padre Fujitaka, suo fratello Touya e Yukito Tsukishiro, il compagno di Touya, nonché prima cotta di Sakura. C’era stato un periodo in cui lei aveva creduto di essere innamorata di Yukito e anche Syaoran aveva provato la stessa cosa. Tuttavia, mentre i sentimenti di Sakura sembravano essere sinceri, Syaoran era semplicemente attratto dalla magia che si nascondeva in lui. Perché Yukito, in realtà, era la forma provvisoria di Yue, il giudice supremo, colui che aveva nominato Sakura nuova padrona delle Clow Card e che, insieme a Cerberus, aveva ora il compito di proteggere Sakura e custodire le Sakura Card.

“Buongiorno a tutti!”

“Buongiorno, Sakura!”

“Finalmente ti sei svegliata, mostriciattolo!” le disse Touya, mostrandole la sua consueta gentilezza già di prima mattina.

“Sì” esclamò lei, sorvolando sul _mostriciattolo_ , “Ma è inutile che cominci a prendermi in giro: non sono affatto in ritardo, fratellone!”

“Già! Non sei più in ritardo da quando è tornato il ragazzino!” commentò Touya acido.

Sakura, sospirando, si sedette a tavola, preparandosi una fetta biscottata con la marmellata.

“Quel ragazzino, come lo chiami tu, ha un nome e tu lo sai!”

“Rinfrescami la memoria: quale sarebbe questo nome?!

“E sai benissimo che si chiama Li Syaoran!”

“E…” iniziò a dire Touya,ma Fujitaka lo interruppe.

“Suvvia, Touya, smettila di fare il fratello protettivo. A me quel ragazzo ha fatto una buonissima impressione!” esclamò il padre di Sakura, “Non potevo chiedere di meglio per la mia bambina!”

Sakura sorrise al padre, seduto accanto a lei, e lo abbracciò.

“Grazie, papà!”

Touya sbuffò, bevendo poi il suo caffè, e Sakura gli rivolse un’occhiata truce, facendo sorridere divertito Yukito.

“Non ti preoccupare, Sakura. Vedrai che anche Touya prima o poi cambierà idea su Li!” le disse gentilmente Yukito, mentre a Touya andava di traverso il caffè che aveva bevuto.

“Lo spero per lui!” esclamò Sakura, ignorando il fratello colto da un improvviso attacco di tosse.

Sakura continuò la sua colazione, pensando che sarebbe stato bello se anche a suo fratello fosse piaciuto almeno un pochino Syaoran. Certo, non poteva pretendere che i due se ne stessero tranquillamente a parlare del più e del meno in un salotto, però potevano evitare di lanciarsi sguardi omicidi ogni volta che si incontravano.

Sakura sospirò, provando a pensare ad altro, e si rivolse a Yukito: “Allora, oggi dovete andare all’università?”

“Sì, abbiamo lezione tutto il giorno!”

“Quindi tornate stasera?”

“Esatto. Ci vedremo a cena!”

Sakura guardò l’orologio: “Allora, a stasera!”

Detto questo Sakura posò bicchiere, posate e piatto nel lavandino.

“Ora devo proprio andare. Buona giornata!”

“Buona giornata anche a te!”

Sakura corse nell’ingresso, afferrò la borsa, infilò le scarpe e uscì di casa. Quella mattina aveva fatto colazione più presto del solito per un valido motivo: Syaoran era il responsabile di classe; di conseguenza c’era la remota possibilità di passare qualche minuto da sola con lui. Syaoran era tornato solo da pochi giorni, però non avevano avuto molto tempo da trascorrere insieme. Per quel desiderio Sakura arrossì.

Perciò cominciò a correre e in breve tempo raggiunse la scuola media. Con altrettanta fretta attraversò il cortile e, dopo aver cambiato le scarpe negli armadietti all’ingresso, salì le scale, arrivando al secondo piano. Cominciò a guardarsi attorno, nella speranza di vedere subito Syaoran, ma non lui non era nel corridoio. Così Sakura raggiunse la loro classe, accorgendosi che anche quella era vuota. Entrando in aula, Sakura non poté non preoccuparsi. Dov’era finito Syaoran?

In quel momento si accorse della cartella di Syaoran posizionata sotto il suo banco, l’ultimo vicino alla finestra, e si tranquillizzò. Sakura raggiunse il proprio banco, che si trovava proprio davanti a quello di Syaoran, e vi appoggiò la cartella.

“Buongiorno, Sakura!”

Sakura si voltò e finalmente lo vide… _Syaoran_.

“Buongiorno!”

Syaoran posò sulla scrivania del professore il vaso di fiori che teneva in mano.

“Sei mattiniera oggi!” commentò Syaoran, avvicinandosi a lei.

Sakura sussultò: “Oh, beh io…volevo solo…”

Syaoran le prese una mano tra le sue e le sorrise.

“Sono molto felice che tu sia venuta prima!”

Sakura sembrò tranquillizzarsi per quel tocco così gentile e sorrise: “Anch’io!”

Syaoran rivolse un rapido sguardo al banco di Sakura.

“Ci…ci sediamo?”

“Sì!”

Sakura prese posto al proprio banco, mentre Syaoran si sedette nel banco di Tomoyo, accanto a quello di Sakura, che notò subito uno strano atteggiamento da parte di Syaoran. Il giovane ragazzo, infatti, sembrava particolarmente agitato e guardava nervosamente le proprie mani.

“Syaoran…” disse Sakura, sporgendosi verso di lui “…tutto bene?”

Syaoran, accortosi di averla fatta preoccupare, le sorrise, provando a calmarsi: “Sì!”

“Non è che stai male?”

“No, non devi preoccuparti. Sto benissimo!”

“Meno male!” sospirò Sakura, sollevata.

Syaoran, tutto d’un tratto, le prese una mano e la guardò con determinazione.

“Senti…vorrei chiederti una cosa!”

“Cosa?”

Sakura lo guardò come la volta in cui lui si era dichiarato: curiosa e ingenua.

“Domani è domenica, giusto?”

“Giusto!”

Syaoran sorrise e, accarezzandole la mano, si avvicinò un po’ di più a Sakura, che arrossì senza neanche accorgersene.

“Ecco, io… io mi stavo chiedendo se, per caso, ti andasse di…”

“Sakura! Li! Buongiorno!”

Tomoyo aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso in aula e li raggiunse subito. Syaoran sospirò, mentre Sakura sorrise all’amica, non potendo però fare a meno di chiedersi cosa volesse chiederle Syaoran.

“Buongiorno a te, Tomoyo!”

“Oggi è una bellissima giornata!”

“Hai ragione!”

“Ieri alle previsioni del tempo hanno detto che è il tempo ideale per l’hanami. I ciliegi sono tutti in fiore!” esclamò Tomoyo, con un sorriso.

“Già!”

In quel momento Syaoran si alzò e lasciò il posto alla compagna.

“Scusatemi, vado a pulire la lavagna!” esclamò Syaoran, senza nascondere un pizzico di delusione.

Sakura e Tomoyo lo seguirono con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava. Dopodiché Tomoyo si sedette sul proprio banco.

“Ho come l’impressione di aver interrotto qualcosa…” disse Tomoyo, guardando l’amica.

Sakura sobbalzò e arrossì: “I-in effetti…credo proprio di sì. Syaoran ha detto che voleva chiedermi una cosa!”

“Che cosa?”

“Non saprei. Non è riuscito a dirmelo perché…”

“Perché sono arrivata io!” concluse Tomoyo, strofinandosi pensierosa il mento con due dita, “Però credo di aver intuito cosa ti volesse chiedere!”

“Davvero?”

Sakura sapeva bene che nessuno riusciva a leggere negli occhi delle persone meglio di Tomoyo: aveva un ottimo spirito di osservazione. E, in quel momento, Sakura era tremendamente curiosa di sapere cosa le volesse chiedere Syaoran.

“Di cosa si tratta?”

Tomoyo si limitò solo a sorriderle enigmatica, “Penso che lo scoprirai presto.”

“Ma…”

“Peccato solo che non potrò essere lì per riprenderti!” esclamò Tomoyo, rattristandosi melodrammaticamente.

“Tomoyo?!”

“Avrei avuto il titolo perfetto per il video.”

Sakura, rassegnata, si portò una mano sulla fronte. Tomoyo era davvero senza speranza.

“Ciao, Daidoji, Kinomoto!” esclamò una voce alle loro spalle.

Le due ragazze si voltarono, ritrovandosi di fronte Yamato Fujiwara. Era un loro compagno di classe conosciuto all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, non particolarmente alto, con capelli nerissimi e occhi verde smeraldo.

“Ciao!” lo salutarono entrambe le ragazze.

Yamato appoggiò la cartella sul proprio banco, dietro quello di Tomoyo.

“Oggi è proprio una bella giornata, non trovate anche voi?”

“Sì!” rispose Sakura, guardando poi l’amica, che era diventata improvvisamente tesa.

Ultimamente ogni volta che Yamato le rivolgeva la parola, Tomoyo sembrava perdere l’uso della parola. Sakura non l’aveva mai vista così, ma pensava di poter capire quello che provava. Ci era passata anche lei. 

“Ah, Daidoji!” esclamò Yamato, tirando fuori dalla cartella un quaderno, “Ti ho riportato gli appunti di giapponese!”

“Grazie!” disse Tomoyo, timidamente, prendendo il quaderno che Yamato le stava porgendo.

“Sono io che ti devo ringraziare. Mi sono stati molto utili!”

Yamato le rivolse un sorriso e Sakura vide l’amica arrossire. Chiunque fosse in grado di far arrossire Tomoyo doveva essere una persona molto speciale, soprattutto per lei.

“Pre-prego!”

Sakura si voltò a guardare Syaoran: sarebbe stato bello se anche Tomoyo avesse potuto trovare l’amore come era accaduto a lei.

******

Finite le lezioni, Sakura aspettò che Syaoran finisse i suoi doveri di responsabile della classe e poi tornarono a casa insieme. Lei era terribilmente ansiosa riguardo ciò che Syaoran voleva chiederle.

“Allora, prima volevi chiedermi una cosa, o sbaglio?” chiese Sakura, dandosi una parvenza di calma interiore.

Syaoran sorrise: “No, hai ragione!”

“Di cosa si tratta?”

Syaoran si fermò e, divertito, le rivolse una rapida occhiata: no, Tomoyo non le aveva detto niente e Sakura ovviamente non l’aveva capito ancora. Però rimase sorpreso del fatto che fosse stata proprio lei per prima a riportare la conversazione su quell’argomento. Doveva essere maledettamente curiosa. Sakura così ansiosa, così sulle spine era uno spettacolo unico, incredibilmente divertente e… _adorabile_.

Syaoran inspirò profondamente: non c’era alcun pericolo di essere interrotto questa volta e soprattutto sapeva di poterlo fare.

“Ti andrebbe di uscire con me domani?”

Sakura sussultò. Non che fosse sorpresa. Dopotutto la sua era una richiesta totalmente prevedibile. Tuttavia doveva ancora abituarsi a quel piccolo sussulto del suo cuore che provava per qualunque cosa riguardasse Syaoran. 

Alla fine sorrise, mentre una dolce sensazione si impossessò del suo cuore.

“Quel sorriso è un sì?” chiese Syaoran, avvicinando il viso a quello di Sakura.

“Certo!”

Syaoran sospirò, sollevato, e le prese una mano, riprendendo a camminare.

“Sono molto felice che tu abbia accettato. Avevo paura di chiedertelo!”

“Come mai?”

Syaoran guardò davanti a sé: “Beh, sono stato sempre un po’ scontroso, soprattutto con te. Ma tu, con la tua dolcezza e la tua gentilezza, mi hai cambiato totalmente. Stare insieme a te mi rende molto felice, anche se ho sempre paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato perché questa per me è una situazione così inedita…”

Sakura si accorse di essere arrivata davanti al cancello di casa sua, ma si fermò, guardando Syaoran con un sorriso.

“Syaoran, tu sei sempre stato molto gentile con me e, da quando sei venuto qui per la prima volta, io mi sono sentita sempre al sicuro con te accanto. Anch’io ho paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, ma sono sicura che insieme supereremo ogni cosa. Andrà tutto bene perché provi esattamente quello che provo io!”

E così dicendo, Sakura gli baciò la guancia. Syaoran divenne di un bel rosso acceso su tutto il viso e anche Sakura arrossì, non appena si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Sarà meglio che io entri, altrimenti mio fratello è capace di venire fuori a prendermi, soprattutto se ci ha visti!”

Syaoran sembrò tornare in sé, almeno vagamente, e annuì: “S-sì, certo!”

Sakura gli sorrise un’ultima volta e corse dentro casa, sotto lo sguardo di Syaoran. Ma, prima di entrare in casa, Sakura si voltò verso di lui, salutandolo con una mano.

“Ci vediamo domani mattina, allora!”

“Sì. A domani!”

Non appena Sakura entrò in casa, corse subito in camera sua, prima che _qualcuno_ potesse fermarla per delle spiegazioni. Probabilmente non era neanche vero che quel qualcuno avesse visto il bacio che lei aveva dato a Syaoran, altrimenti ci sarebbe già stato il finimondo.

In camera sua, Sakura si gettò sul proprio letto, ridacchiando fra sé e sé.

“Beh? Che ti succede, Sakura?” domandò Kero-chan, svolazzandole sopra il capo.

Per tutta risposta Sakura si limitò a ridere, arrossendo lievemente sulle gote.

“Mi dici, per favore, cosa è successo per farti rimbambire in questo modo?”

Sakura sembrò tornare in sé per un attimo e gli sorrise: “Un appuntamento! Syaoran mi ha chiesto un appuntamento!”

Kero-chan fece spallucce, sbuffando: “E allora? Cosa c’è di così speciale?”

“Kero-chan!” lo rimproverò Sakura, alzandosi a sedere indignata, “E’ il nostro primo appuntamento!”

“Ah…il primo appuntamento!”

Sakura sospirò, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente sul letto: “Il primo di una serie infinita, spero!”

“Te lo auguro. Ma l’importante è che ti ricordi di comprarmi qualcosa da mangiare!”

Ma Sakura non sembrò sentirlo, dal momento che aveva incrociato con lo sguardo l’orsacchiotto Syaoran, incantandosi a guardarlo. Ripensò a Syaoran, a come le aveva chiesto di uscire con lui, a come le era sembrato più carino e più dolce del solito in quel momento.

All’improvviso, però, si rimise a sedere: “Ah, devo chiamare Tomoyo e raccontarle tutto!”

E, così dicendo, Sakura corse al piano di sotto, lasciando Kero-chan da solo nella sua camera.

Il guardiano delle Sakura card incrociò le braccia e sospirò.

“Beata gioventù!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E via col secondo capitolo, che in realtà è effettivamente il primo capitolo. :o   
> Sakura e Syaoran sono in love mode e boh, li amo sti due. <3  
> Ho pensato di aggiornare più spesso in questo periodo di quarantena un po' perché ho tempo libero e un po' per far ingranare la storia.   
> Prossimo capitolo "Sweet hanami".   
> Bye bye!


	3. Sweet hanami

Quella notte Sakura impiegò ore per riuscire ad addormentarsi. Era emozionatissima e continuava a pensare cosa avrebbe dovuto indossare per l’appuntamento, dove sarebbero andati, di cosa avrebbero parlato…

Tuttavia, alla fine ciò che contava davvero per lei era stare insieme a Syaoran e passare una bellissima, indimenticabile giornata in sua compagnia; tutto il resto aveva ben poca importanza.

Così, finalmente, il nuovo giorno arrivò, il fatidico giorno. Per ingannare l’ansia Sakura fece tutto con molta calma. Si alzò, si lavò e affrontò il primo vero ostacolo di quella giornata: cosa avrebbe dovuto indossare per il suo primo appuntamento?

Sakura cominciò a prendere vestiti, magliette, gonne e pantaloni dal suo armadio: alcuni finivano sul pavimento, altri sul letto. E quel trambusto svegliò Kero-chan, il quale uscì dal suo cassetto, stropicciandosi un occhio con la zampina.

“Ehi, Sakura, che stai facendo?”

“Sto pensando cosa indossare!” rispose lei, nervosamente.

Kero-chan, che non l’aveva mai vista così nervosa, volò fuori dal cassetto e provò ad avvicinarsi, ma venne colpito in pieno da un vestito, che lo fece cadere a terra. Il guardiano delle Sakura Card provò a fuoriuscire da quella trappola e, quando ci riuscì, volò più veloce che poteva sulla testa di Sakura.

“Hai dormito stanotte?” le chiese, preoccupato.

Sakura si calmò per un istante: “Un pochino…”

Kero-chan sospirò, come se si aspettasse una risposta del genere.

“Non mi sorprende. Ma, Sakura, devi stare tranquilla. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene!”

“Sì, ma prima devo decidere cosa indossare e non è una cosa facile!”

“Non puoi farti aiutare da Tomoyo?” domandò Kero-chan, come se fosse la cosa più normale da fare in quel momento.

“Kero-chan, se io le chiedessi aiuto, lei mi farebbe indossare uno dei suoi vestiti e io vorrei vestirmi normalmente oggi!”

“Come darti torto?” esclamò Kero-chan, ridacchiando, “Dato che è primavera potrebbe farti indossare una maglia gialla, dei pantaloni verdi e una gonnellina a forma di corolla di margherita!! Così assomiglieresti proprio a un fiore!!”

Sakura ignorò le risatine di Kero-chan, e fissò i vestiti sparsi per tutta la camera. Poi, finalmente, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di felicità.

“Ho trovato!”

Sakura si fiondò sul letto e afferrò un vestito, cambiandosi in quattro e quattr’otto: il vestito che aveva scelto era un abito in voile, un tessuto molto leggero, color pesca, con stampe di bouquet fioriti e un nastro della stessa fantasia legato in vita.

“Che ne dici, Kero-chan?” esclamò Sakura, facendo una piccola giravolta.

“Carino!”

“Carino?” ripeté lei, cominciando a innervosirsi.

Kero-chan sbuffò: “Oh, va bene, molto bello!”

“Grazie, Kero-chan! È merito tuo se ho scelto questo!” esclamò lei, con un sorriso.

“Perché?”

“Perché hai parlato della primavera e questo vestito mi è sembrato molto adatto a questa giornata!”

“Oh beh, allora non c’è di che!”

Sakura, felice per aver scelto cosa indossare, finì di prepararsi, indossando due fermacapelli bianchi ai lati della testa e una borsetta a tracolla.

“Ci vediamo più tardi, Kerochan!”

“Divertiti!”

Sakura uscì dalla propria camera e corse al piano di sotto, in cucina: qui suo padre stava preparando la colazione e Touya leggeva il giornale.

“Ehi, come siamo eleganti!” esclamò Fujitaka, facendola arrossire.

“Elegante o no, resta un piccolo mostriciattolo!” aggiunse Touya, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio.

“Touya!” ringhiò Sakura, arrabbiata, “Non sono un mostriciattolo!”

Ma Touya le diede un buffetto sul capo e se ne andò. Esasperata, Sakura guardò il padre e lui rise.

“A Touya piace prenderti in giro, ma è il suo modo di dimostrare il suo affetto. Anche lui ha capito che questo è un giorno molto importante per te!”

“Lo spero!”

“Ormai lo conosci, mia cara. Sono sicuro che anche lui, come me, desidera che questa giornata sia indimenticabile per te!”

“Grazie, papà!” esclamò lei, abbracciandolo.

Fujitaka sorrise: “Allora, vuoi mangiare qualcosa?”

“Oh, no! Sento che la tensione mi ha completamente chiuso lo stomaco!” rispose Sakura, scuotendo il capo.

“Mmm, questo è strano per te.” disse Fujitaka, sorridendo, “Però suppongo siano tutti i sintomi dell’amore!”

Sakura arrossì: “Papà!”

Fujitaka osservò la figlia in imbarazzo, sorridendole affettuosamente.

“Sarà meglio che vada, adesso, altrimenti arrivo in ritardo!” disse Sakura.

“Buon divertimento, tesoro!”

“Grazie, papà!” esclamò Sakura, “A dopo!”

Sakura uscì di casa e si avviò verso il luogo di ritrovo con Syaoran, ovvero il parco. Provava un piacevole mix di emozioni: gioia, ansia, euforia, paura…Era qualcosa di molto complicato e nuovo per lei, che non era abituata. In fondo stavano insieme da circa un anno, in cui però il loro rapporto si era basato esclusivamente su corrispondenze epistolari e telefonate. Ora che stavano insieme in tutti i sensi, era tutto così complicato, che lei aveva sempre paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato e rovinare quel rapporto. Ma sapeva anche che, proprio queste emozioni, le stesse che provava Syaoran, l’avrebbero aiutata ad affrontare ogni cosa nel migliore dei modi.

Quell’ondata di ottimismo la fece sorridere allegramente proprio a pochi metri dall’entrata del parco. Sakura si fermò un istante a osservare un agitatissimo Syaoran, che le dava le spalle e non si era accorto della sua presenza.

Chissà a cosa stava pensando…

Eccitata, Sakura cominciò a correre verso di lui.

“Syaoran!”

Il ragazzo si voltò e, accorgendosi di Sakura, sorrise: il suo arrivo lo aveva calmato improvvisamente.

“Ciao!”

“Ciao!” la salutò Syaoran, osservandola poi con più attenzione, “Stai..stai molto bene!”

Sakura arrossì lievemente per quel complimento: “Grazie!”

“Vogliamo andare?” chiese Syaoran, prendendola per mano.

“Dove?”

Syaoran le mostrò un cestino da picnic: “C’è una cosa che vorrei fare con te!”

“Un picnic?”

“Non è del tutto sbagliato.” disse Syaoran, con un sorriso, “Vorrei trascorrere l’hanami con te!”

“Hanami?”

“Non vuoi?” domandò lui, allarmato.

Sakura rise: “Ma sì. L’hanami con te sarà bellissimo!”

Syaoran sospirò, sollevato, mentre Sakura lo tirava per un braccio.

“Andiamo!”

“Sì!”

Perciò i due giovani ragazzi entrarono nel parco: c’era moltissima gente che passeggiava tranquillamente tra le bancarelle allestite per la festa della primavera. Ma ciò che colpiva davvero l’attenzione era quell’incredibile paesaggio. I ciliegi in fiore erano uno spettacolo: i rami così carichi di fiori sembravano ricoperti di neve, una neve color rosa pallido.

Sakura e Syaoran trascorsero la mattinata tra le bancarelle che vendevano di tutto e di più. Syaoran, abile al tiro al segno, vinse un bel gatto di peluche color miele e lo regalò a Sakura.

“Com’è morbido!” esclamò Sakura, abbracciando il pupazzo, “E’ adorabile! Grazie, Syaoran!”

Lei gli baciò una guancia e Syaoran, arrossendo, sorrise imbarazzato.

“Di…di niente!”

Sakura lo osservò divertita: Syaoran imbarazzato e così timido era estremamente buffo, ma anche molto tenero.

“Allora, cosa vorresti fare adesso?” chiese Syaoran.

“Adesso cerchiamo un albero tutto per noi!” esclamò Sakura, prendendogli una mano.

Si allontanarono, così, dalle bancarelle e percorsero il sentiero che si addentrava in quel meraviglioso parco di ciliegi. I petali che cadevano dagli alberi, trasportati da una leggera brezza, finivano a terra, formando un tappeto morbido. Sakura si guardò intorno in cerca di un albero che non era ancora stato occupato. Quel giorno c’era davvero tantissima gente: famiglie con bambini che giocavano allegramente, gruppetti di amici, coppie di fidanzati…

Sakura non poté fare a meno di arrossire: le persone che la vedevano insieme a Syaoran pensavano giustamente che anche loro fossero una coppia a tutti gli effetti.

“Sakura? Stai bene?” le chiese Syaoran, guardandola preoccupato.

“Ah sì, benissimo, Syaoran. Grazie!” rispose lei, sorridendogli, “Ehi, guarda, un albero libero!”

Sakura trascinò Syaoran verso un albero dal tronco grosso e scuro, su cui risaltavano con un bellissimo effetto i pallidi fiori di ciliegio.

“Che ne pensi?” domandò Sakura.

“Trovo che sia perfetto!”

Soddisfatta della scelta, Sakura aiutò Syaoran a stendere la tovaglia per il loro pic-nic. Dopodiché si sedettero e Syaoran tirò fuori dal cestino due bento: erano di colore rosso scuro, con decorazioni floreali in tipico stile cinese.

“Spero che tu abbia fame!” disse lui, porgendole una scatola.

“Oh, puoi scommetterci, Syaoran. Sto morendo di fame!”

Sakura aprì il bento e, con gioia, scoprì che, tra tutte le pietanze, vi erano anche le omelette, uno dei suoi dolci preferiti.

“Hai cucinato tutto tu?” domandò Sakura, con una punta di ammirazione.

“Ehm, sì!”

“Wow! Buon appetito allora!”

Sakura cominciò a mangiare tutto ciò che si trovava nella scatolina: c’era di tutto e di più. Syaoran si era davvero sbizzarrito in cucina quella mattina. Forse aveva pensato che era meglio abbondare, considerata la persona con cui stava per uscire. Pensando ciò, Sakura arrossì: chissà se Syaoran pensava che fosse una mangiona... Ma ogni sua preoccupazione svanì nel momento in cui lei si dedicò ai dolci, ovvero omelette e dango: erano assolutamente deliziosi.

“Squisito!” esclamò Sakura, con un’espressione di soddisfazione sul volto, “Syaoran, sei un cuoco eccellente! Era tutto buonissimo!”

“Dici sul serio?”

“Certo!” gli disse Sakura, con un dolce sorriso.

Syaoran arrossì e chinò il capo, come se volesse nascondersi al suo sguardo.

“Come facevi a sapere che mi piacevano le omelette?”

“Ah…io…l’ho chiesto a Daidoji.” rispose lui, sempre più in imbarazzo, “Volevo essere sicuro di preparare qualcosa che ti piacesse per…oggi!”

Sakura si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò una guancia: “Grazie, Syaoran, è stato davvero un pensiero molto gentile da parte tua!

“Desidero solo che questa giornata sia indimenticabile!”

“Lo è già, Syaoran, te lo assicuro! Anche perché stamattina mio fratello mi ha fatto un complimento.”

Syaoran, un po’ più rilassato, rise divertito.

“E’ vero! Anche se poi mi ha fatto arrabbiare, quello è stato il primo complimento che mi abbia mai rivolto!”

“C’è sempre una prima volta per tutto. Tuo fratello ha capito che questa è una giornata speciale per te!” commentò Syaoran.

“E’ quello che mi ha detto anche mio padre!”

“Evidentemente ragioniamo allo stesso modo!”

“Forse perché entrambi avete qualcosa di Clow Leed!”

Syaoran sorrise e fece spallucce: “Può darsi!”

Il nome di Clow Leed ebbe uno strano effetto su Sakura. Improvvisamente, infatti, fu colta da una tristezza angosciante, che le strinse il cuore.

“Syaoran, hai mai pensato che, se io non avessi trovato il libro di Clow, probabilmente tu non saresti venuto in Giappone e…”

“Non ci saremmo incontrati e adesso non saremo qui?” concluse Syaoran, “Certo che ci ho pensato. Ma era inevitabile. Ricorda che Clow aveva previsto che fossi tu ad aprire il libro. Aveva già previsto tutto lui!”

Sakura gli strinse una mano e gli rivolse uno sguardo di pura dolcezza: “Non proprio tutto!”

“Già, non proprio tutto, per fortuna!”

Sakura, sorridendo, appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Syaoran e chiuse gli occhi. Syaoran inclinò la testa, appoggiandosi ai morbidi capelli di Sakura. Il cuore di Syaoran batteva intensamente, ma con una lentezza piacevole.

“Anche se…- proseguì Syaoran-… Eriol aveva capito tutto!”

“Sì!” disse lei, ricordandosi del consiglio di Eriol prima che lui partisse.

“Credo di aver cominciato a capirlo durante la battaglia finale contro di lui!”

“Cioè?”

“Dopo che Eriol aveva fatto addormentare tutta Tomoeda, lui disse che sperava mi addormentassi anch’io, però…tu eri diventata molto forte!”

Sakura, perplessa, alzò il viso e lo guardò: “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Mentre ero in Cina, ho fatto delle ricerche e ne ho parlato anche con mia madre. E lei mi ha detto che il potere di colui o colei che possiede le Card può essere usato non solo per se stessi, ma anche per…”

“Per?”

“Per la persona a cui si vuole più bene.”

Sakura sorrise, arrossendo lievemente: “Se ho desiderato inconsciamente che tu non ti addormentassi, è perché solo insieme a te io mi sento al sicuro! E sarà così per sempre.”

Syaoran non disse nulla: si limitò a sorriderle e a fissarla intensamente.

Sakura gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato: “Non credi che sarà così, Syaoran?”

“Il nostro passato è davvero memorabile, il futuro ancora incerto e se devo essere sincero, non voglio sapere cosa ci succederà. So solo che, ora, noi siamo insieme: è la cosa più bella che mi potesse mai capitare! È solo questo che conta per me.”

Syaoran continuava a fissarla con intensità e si avvicinò a lei, appoggiando una mano sul suo viso. Sakura arrossì, mentre il suo cuore cominciava a battere più rapidamente: Syaoran era davvero il ragazzo più dolce che potesse esistere.

Istintivamente e lentamente chiuse gli occhi: se doveva succedere lì e in quel momento, perché sottrarsi?

All’improvviso, però, qualcosa colpì in pieno sulla testa Syaoran.

”Ahi!”

“Syaoran!” esclamò Sakura, preoccupata.

Syaoran si massaggiò la nuca e guardò cosa lo aveva colpito: un semplice, maledettissimo pallone da calcio.

E subito si avvicinò un bambino, che, con un inchino, gli disse: “Mi dispiace di avervi colpito, signore! Però potreste ridarmi il mio pallone, per favore?”

Syaoran sorrise e gli consegnò il pallone: “Tieni e non ti preoccupare. Non è successo niente!”

“Grazie mille!” esclamò il bambino, con un sorriso.

Quando il bambino se ne andò e raggiunse i suoi amici per continuare a giocare, Sakura si rivolse a Syaoran, accarezzandogli il capo: “Syaoran, stai bene?”

“Sì, tranquilla!”

“Sei sicuro? Quel colpo è stato forte!”

Syaoran le sorrise per tranquillizzarla: “Sono sicuro, Sakura!”

C’era sempre qualcosa di emozionante nel modo in cui lui pronunciava il suo nome, qualcosa che confermava la sua sincerità. Così Sakura si tranquillizzò.

“Almeno, stenditi un pochino. Non vorrei che ti venisse qualche capogiro!”

Syaoran sospirò e obbedì, stendendosi per terra.

“Ecco, bravo!”

“Però, potresti venire qui, accanto a me, così sarei sicuro di stare bene!” propose lui, sorridendo.

Sakura arrossì, ma si stese accanto a lui, che le prese una mano. Insieme guardarono il ciliegio che si ergeva sopra di loro. I petali dei fiori cadevano con estrema leggiadria, come se stessero danzando su un silenzioso valzer.

“Ho letto un sacco di cose sull’hanami in questi giorni!” commentò Syaoran.

“E cosa hai scoperto di bello?”

“Che l’amore dei giapponesi per il fiore di ciliegio è legato profondamente a quanto è effimera e delicata la fioritura: basta un colpo di vento o un temporale per spazzare via la bellezza di un bosco di ciliegi in fiore.”

“Vero!” terminò Sakura.

“E anche che la tradizione di osservare i fiori di ciliegio deriva da un sacerdote cinese che secondo la leggenda ha piantato il primo albero di ciliegio in Giappone, e per proteggere i suoi fiori ha lanciato una maledizione su chiunque avesse provato ad abbatterlo.”

“Non lo sapevo!”

Syaoran si voltò a guardarla, serio, stringendola un po’ a sé: “Ti prometto che qualunque cosa accada in futuro, ti proteggerò sempre!”

Syaoran sorrise: “Grazie!”

*****

Sakura e Syaoran trascorsero molto tempo, sdraiati sotto quel ciliegio, parlando un po’ di tutto. Sakura era al settimo cielo per la felicità: quella giornata passata insieme a Syaoran era la più bella di tutta la sua vita.

Ma ogni giornata aveva una sua fine. Così, quando il sole cominciò a tramontare, Syaoran accompagnò a casa Sakura, mano nella mano.

“E’ stata una bellissima giornata oggi.” esclamò Sakura con un sorriso.

“Sì, sono d’accordo!”

“E tutto quello che hai preparato era buonissimo!”

“Ah, grazie!” disse lui, arrossendo lievemente.

“Era la prima volta che cucinavi per me!”

“Sì, credo di sì!”

Sakura lo guardò dolcemente: “Allora, dovresti farlo più spesso!”

“Ogni volta che lo desideri!” disse Syaoran, arrivando davanti al muro di recinzione di casa Kinomoto.

Sakura rise, felice, e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro. Ma con quel movimento involontariamente lo attirò a sé e, ritrovandoselo a pochi centimetri di distanza, Sakura arrossì vistosamente. Syaoran la fissava, sorridendo, ma con quei suoi occhi intensi, che trasmettevano tanto calore e dolcezza.

Il cuore di Sakura batteva rapidamente, le gambe le tremavano e le mani sudavano: che cosa le stava succedendo?

Sakura sussultò quando la mano di Syaoran si avvicinò a lei e si posò sui suoi capelli.

“Guarda cos’avevi tra i capelli!”

Syaoran le mostrò un petalo di ciliegio, divertito.

Sakura rise, nervosamente: “Ah…sì…”

Ma Syaoran divenne improvvisamente serio: la sua mano scese sul viso di Sakura, accarezzandole la guancia, e lui cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lei sempre di più. Sakura aveva paura, ma lo desiderava tanto. Perciò chiuse gli occhi. E alla fine accadde: lui la stava baciando…il primo bacio di Sakura.

Senza accorgersene, Sakura gli strinse la mano e lo attirò ancora di più a sé. Provava una sensazione di benessere che le riempiva il cuore di gioia e amore e desiderava che quel momento non finisse più.

Ma Syaoran si allontanò lentamente da lei, che rimase ancora con gli occhi chiusi e con un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sakura?!” la chiamò Syaoran, accarezzandole una guancia.

Lievemente frastornata, Sakura lo guardò negli occhi.

“Ti ho già detto che questa è stata una giornata bellissima?!”

Syaoran ridacchiò: “Sì, ma è bello risentirlo adesso!”

“Ti voglio bene, Syaoran!” esclamò Sakura, abbracciandolo.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io, Sakura!”

Sakura si allontanò da lui: “Allora, ci vediamo domani!”

“Sì, a domani!”

Syaoran le sorrise un’ultima volta e Sakura entrò in casa. Non appena chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Sakura vi si appoggiò con la schiena e, con aria sognante, ripensò a ciò che era appena successo.

“Syaoran…”

Syaoran era il suo straordinario ragazzo: carino, dolce, gentile, forte…praticamente perfetto. Ed era capitato proprio a lei. Gli dei dovevano averla tra le loro grazie per averla resa così felice e fortunata.

“Sakura?!”

Qualcuno la stava chiamando e, tornando con i piedi per terra, Sakura si accorse che si trattava di suo padre, il quale la stava guardando, insieme a Touya, dalla porta della cucina.

“Ah, ciao!”

“Ti senti bene? Sei tutta rossa in viso!” le fece notare il padre.

Sakura, imbarazzata, si portò le mani sul viso: “No, sto benissimo…davvero!”

Touya le rivolse un’occhiata scettica.

“E’ andato tutto bene, oggi?” chiese, poi, Fujitaka.

A quella domanda Sakura ripensò nuovamente al suo primo bacio e arrossì, sorridendo.

“Sì! È andato tutto alla perfezione!”

Vedendola così soddisfatta e felice, anche Fujitaka sorrise alla sua bambina.

“Mi fa piacere!”

“Allora, mostriciattolo, cosa vuoi mangiare stasera?” chiese Touya.

Un po’ per l’emozionante giornata, un po’ per il picnic preparato da Syaoran, Sakura sentiva di non avere per niente fame.

“A…a dire il vero, oggi Syaoran mi ha preparato tante cose buone che, per il momento, non ho ancora fame!”

“Vorrà dire che ti lasceremo qualcosa da parte!” disse Fujitaka.

“Grazie, papà!” esclamò Sakura, “Io vado in camera mia!”

Sakura corse su per le scale e giunse nella sua camera.

“Sakura?!” esclamò Kero-chan, tutto preso dai suoi videogiochi.

“Ciao, Kero-chan!” lo salutò lei, allegramente.

“Com’è andata?”

“E’ stata una giornata meravigliosa!”

“Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene!”

Con aria sognante, Sakura si lasciò cadere sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. Nella sua mente rivedeva sempre quella scena, che riusciva a farle provare le stesse identiche emozioni. Quasi senza accorgersene, Sakura si portò una mano sulle labbra, proprio lì, dove si erano appoggiate delicatamente quelle di Syaoran. Rabbrividì piacevolmente, ripensando a lui. Desiderava averlo di nuovo accanto a sé, sentire il suono caldo della sua voce, prendergli la mano, rivedere i suoi occhi…

“Sakura?!”

Ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, Sakura aprì gli occhi e, ritrovandosi davanti il giallo faccione di Kero-chan, si spaventò.

“Kero-chan! Sei impazzito?!” esclamò lei, tornando rapidamente a sedersi, una mano sul cuore.

“Ho visto che non rispondevi alla mia domanda e stavo controllando se, per caso, ti fossi addormentata!”

“Quale domanda?!”

“Cosa avete mangiato?”

“Oh, Kero-chan, pensi sempre a mangiare, vero?”

“Dai, Sakura. Sono curioso!”

“Te lo racconto più tardi!”

“Oh, no…dai, ti prego!”

Ma Sakura non aveva molta voglia di parlare con Kero-chan, né con suo padre o Touya. Voleva semplicemente stare un po’ da sola, per dedicarsi completamente a rivivere quella giornata. Una giornata che era davvero la più bella della sua vita. Ed era tutto merito di Syaoran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci in questo 8° giorno di quarantena.   
> Il periodo per un capitolo sull'hanami è anche giusto, metà marzo. Un giorno spero tanto di poter fare anche io l'hanami in Giappone. <3  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.   
> Il prossimo, "Sharing the same pain", arriverà quanto prima. :3  
> Chiara


	4. Sharing the same pain

Sakura poteva davvero dire di essere felice. L’inizio della scuola media era andato alla grande: i suoi voti erano buoni e lei stava impegnandosi a fondo; la sua famiglia stava bene; era circondata da amici che le volevano bene e il suo rapporto con Syaoran cresceva e ogni giorno diventava più bello.

Era qualcosa a cui Sakura sentiva di non poter più rinunciare. Syaoran la rendeva felice. Il solo poterlo incontrare a scuola tutti i giorni le dava la voglia di alzarsi non appena la sveglia suonava.

Ma naturalmente, i loro incontri non si limitavano ai soli scolastici. Dopo il primo appuntamento, Sakura e Syaoran uscivano insieme almeno una volta a settimana. E ogni tanto capitava anche di uscire insieme ai loro amici: Tomoyo, Yamato, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko… Non c’era la stessa atmosfera di quando uscivano da soli, ma si divertivano allo stesso modo.

Nel frattempo si avvicinava la prima partita del nuovo anno scolastico della squadra di basket, nella quale giocava anche Syaoran. Sakura non aveva mai assistito agli allenamenti, in quanto coincidevano con quelli del club delle cheerleader; però, aveva sentito dire che Syaoran era diventato molto bravo. Per questo motivo il giorno della partita si sarebbe impegnata al massimo per fare il tifo per lui.

Un giorno, dopo l’allenamento con il suo club, Sakura si fermò ad aspettare Syaoran nel cortile della scuola, seduta su una panchina. Quella mattina, Syaoran le era sembrato strano: era assente, assorto totalmente nei suoi pensieri. Ma non avevano avuto il tempo per parlare con tranquillità. Così Sakura decise che avrebbero potuto farlo mentre tornavano a casa insieme.

Quando, finalmente, i ragazzi della squadra di basket cominciarono a uscire, Sakura si alzò in piedi e, non appena lo vide, cominciò a correre verso di lui.

“Syaoran!”

Sentendosi chiamare, Syaoran si guardò intorno e si fermò, riconoscendo Sakura.

“Sakura, che ci fai qui?”

“Ti stavo aspettando!”

Syaoran la baciò sulla guancia: “Sei stata carina!”

“Possiamo tornare a casa insieme?” chiese lei, sorridendo.

L’allegria genuina di Sakura lo metteva sempre di buon umore e qualunque cosa lo tormentasse, ogni volta che lei gli sorrideva, lui non riusciva a dirle di no.

“D’accordo!” rispose lui, prendendola per mano.

“Passiamo per il parco?”

Syaoran notò che, nel porgergli quella domanda, il tono di Sakura era diventato improvvisamente più serio e annuì: evidentemente c’era qualcosa di cui lei voleva parlargli.

Si avviarono così verso il parco e, una volta arrivati, si sedettero su due altalene. Sakura si dondolava lentamente e ogni tanto rivolgeva il suo sguardo verso Syaoran, che sembrava ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri.

“Ti ricordi, Syaoran, quando proprio su queste altalene ti dissi che avevo confessato i miei sentimenti a Yukito?”

“Sì, certo che lo ricordo!”

Come poteva dimenticarsi quel breve, ma doloroso attimo in cui aveva creduto di averla persa per sempre? Vederla piangere e soffrire a causa di un altro ragazzo era stata una terribile esperienza, che lui avrebbe preferito non vivere e che, per fortuna, era passata in fretta.

“Quel giorno eri così preoccupato e sei stato molto gentile e comprensivo con me, io non lo dimenticherò mai!”

Syaoran le sorrise con dolcezza, ma Sakura assunse un’aria preoccupata.

“Però, ora, sei tu che mi stai facendo preoccupare!” esclamò Sakura, “È tutta la mattina che ti vedo così assente!”

Syaoran fu particolarmente sorpreso nel vederla così preoccupata per lui: “Non è niente, davvero!”

“Syaoran, non posso vederti così. Lo sai che ogni volta che avrai bisogno di parlare con me, io ci sarò!”

Syaoran la fissò per qualche secondo, poi sorrise, si alzò e la raggiunse. Sakura sollevò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi e, quando lui le porse una mano, lei vi appoggiò sopra la sua e si alzò in piedi.

“Sakura!” mormorò Syaoran, abbracciandola, “Grazie!”

Sakura arrossì, mentre lui la stringeva a sé, e il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte.

“Non farei mai niente per farti preoccupare, ma ti assicuro che non è niente di grave.”

“Davvero?” chiese Sakura, più sollevata.

“Sì!” rispose Syaoran, gentilmente, “Vieni!”

Syaoran la prese per mano e la condusse su una panchina. Una volta seduti, Syaoran le raccontò cosa lo stava preoccupando.

“Ieri sera mi ha chiamato mia sorella Sheifa!”

“Tua sorella? Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Che uno di questi giorni viene in Giappone a trovarmi!” rispose Syaoran, guardando per terra, con aria persa.

“E perché ti preoccupa così tanto?”

“Sheifa, al contrario delle altre mie sorelle, non si è mai allontanata da casa. È strano che proprio lei venga in Giappone!”

“Magari vuole solo vedere come stai! È tua sorella, è normale che si preoccupi per te!”

“E se fosse successo qualcosa di grave?”

Sakura si avvicinò a lui e gli prese entrambe le mani, sorridendo: “Vedrai che è tutto a posto! Ne sono sicura!”

Il sorriso di Sakura era sempre molto dolce e aveva la straordinaria capacità di renderlo felice, nonostante tutto.

“Grazie!” le disse Syaoran con un sorriso.

“Senti, Syaoran, posso chiederti un favore?”

Considerato che Syaoran non parlava quasi mai di se stesso e della sua famiglia, Sakura aveva un po’ timore nel rivolgergli quella domanda, però era molto curiosa.

“Certo!”

“Come sono le tue sorelle?”

La domanda lo colse un po’ alla sprovvista, ma Syaoran rispose.

“Sheifa è la primogenita e ha 25 anni; poi c’è Fuutie, che ne ha 23, Feimei ne ha 22 e Fanran ha 20 anni!”

“Sono tutte molto più grandi di noi!”

“Già!”

“E sono simpatiche?”

“Diciamo che sono a posto, un po’ asfissianti a volte, e parlano tantissimo, ma sono delle brave sorelle!”

Sakura rise.

“Perché ridi?” le chiese Syaoran, perplesso.

“Non riesco a immaginarti tra tutte quelle donne!” esclamò Sakura, facendolo sorridere divertito.

“Hai ragione. Però mi vogliono bene!”

Sakura lo guardò dolcemente: “E tu ne vuoi a loro!”

Syaoran arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Lavorano tutte e quattro?”

“Sheifa si è laureata prima che io tornassi in Giappone e ora si occupa dello studio legale di nostro padre, mentre le altre tre vanno ancora all’università!”

“Tuo padre è un avvocato?”

Improvvisamente Syaoran si incupì: “Lui…era un avvocato!”

“Era?” ripeté Sakura, titubante.

“Non te l’ho mai detto prima, ma mio padre è morto quando avevo tre anni!”

Sakura, incredula, si portò una mano sulla bocca e divenne triste, tutto d’un tratto.

“Co-come è…?” balbettò lei.

“Un incidente con l’auto!”

Sakura non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, che, all’improvviso, le riempirono gli occhi.

“Mi…mi dispiace, Syaoran, mi dispiace tantissimo. Perdonami, ti prego.”

Syaoran le circondò le spalle con un braccio, avvicinandola a sé, e Sakura, arrossendo, non riuscì a non piangere.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, non pensarci.”

“Ma sono stata così insensibile.” disse lei, singhiozzando.

“No, non è vero. Non potevi saperlo. E…” continuò Syaoran, guardandola negli occhi e sorridendole-…anzi, sei stata carina a interessarti a me!”

Syaoran le porse un fazzoletto e Sakura lo prese fra le sue mani.

“Syaoran…”

Syaoran le accarezzò il viso bagnato dalle lacrime con entrambe le mani: “Non piangere, ti prego. Vorrei vederti sorridere sempre per me. I tuoi sorrisi mi rendono felice.”

Nonostante le lacrime, Sakura gli sorrise: se questo era il desiderio di Syaoran, allora lei avrebbe sorriso sempre e solo per lui. Perciò si asciugò gli occhi e guardò Syaoran.

“E’ triste, ma abbiamo qualcosa in comune!” commentò Sakura, appoggiandosi con il capo sul petto di Syaoran.

“Sì, è vero!”

Chissà, forse proprio la morte del padre aveva reso Syaoran così introverso e a volte un po’ brusco, soprattutto quando lui era arrivato per la prima volta a Tomoeda. In fondo, era cresciuto circondato esclusivamente da figure femminili; e il fatto di essere rimasto l’unico uomo della famiglia, probabilmente, lo aveva fatto crescere più in fretta del previsto.

“Come si chiamava tuo padre?”

“Li Yang!”

“E tua madre come si chiama?”

“Li Yelan!”

“Lei come ha reagito alla scomparsa di tuo padre?” chiese Sakura.

“Le mie sorelle mi hanno raccontato che ha pianto solo una volta per la morte di mio padre. Ma sono sicuro che deve aver sofferto tantissimo. Io credo che, probabilmente, lei abbia voluto mostrarsi così solo per noi. Doveva essere forte anche per i suoi figli!”

“Sì, sono sicura che sia andata così. Un genitore pensa sempre al bene dei suoi figli, prima che a se stesso! Anche per quanto riguarda mio padre: sono sicura che pensa tutti giorni a mia madre, ma non mostra mai la sua tristezza a me o a mio fratello, perché lui le ha promesso che non avrebbe mai smesso di sorridere!”

Incantato dal tono dolce di Sakura e dai suoi occhi lucidi, che, ora, sembravano più belli, Syaoran si chinò su di lei. Sakura si sentì come se la mancasse il respiro, ma non ne aveva alcun motivo: era qualcosa che aveva già provato. Con la mente più lucida, ora sapeva cosa fare.

Quando lui la baciò, Sakura gli prese il viso tra le mani, attirandolo a sé e accarezzandogli i capelli. Era ancora meglio di quanto lei ricordasse e sembrò durare un’eternità.

Per esigenze respiratorie, però, dovettero allontanarsi l’uno dall’altra. Sakura incrociò subito lo sguardo di Syaoran e sorrise, arrossendo lievemente.

“E’ bello che noi possiamo sempre parlare così!” esclamò Syaoran.

Sakura rise e a lei si unì anche Syaoran.

“Seriamente…” disse lui a un certo punto, “…mi ha fatto davvero piacere. Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno!”

“E io sono contenta che ti sia confidato con me. Voglio che il nostro rapporto si basi sempre sulla fiducia!”

“Sarà così per sempre, ne sono convinto!”

Sakura sorrise e lo abbracciò: “Sì!”

E per sempre a Sakura sarebbe piaciuto Syaoran, con la stessa intensità, con la stessa dolcezza, con lo stesso grande, immenso amore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, col nuovo capitolo. In effetti non si sa tanto del padre di Syaoran. Quindi all'epoca avevo dovuto inventare la causa della morte. :(  
> A presto con un nuovo capitolo, Jealousy!  
> Chiara


	5. Jealousy

Finalmente arrivò il giorno della partita di basket della squadra di Syaoran: la partita si sarebbe svolta nel campo all’aperto della scuola media. Gli avversari provenivano da una cittadina vicino Tomoeda. Quella mattina Sakura aveva notato che Syaoran sembrava piuttosto nervoso, ma era comprensibile considerato che era la sua prima partita. Perciò, per tranquillizzarlo, Sakura, dopo aver indossato l’uniforme delle ragazze pon-pon, lo prese da parte.

“Che succede, Sakura?”

Sakura, mentre lo conduceva per mano su un lato della scuola, si voltò verso di lui: “Vieni con me un attimo!”

“Ma se il coach non mi trova, non mi farà giocare!”

“Tranquillo, sarò breve!”

Finalmente, Sakura si fermò e gli sorrise.

“Cosa devi dirmi?”

“Ecco, volevo solo…” iniziò lei, con un lieve tremore nella voce, “…augurarti in bocca al lupo per oggi! Sento che andrà tutto bene!”

Syaoran le sorrise dolcemente: “Grazie!”

Di fronte a quel sorriso, il cuore di Sakura fece una piacevole capriola all’indietro.

Poi, tutto ad un tratto, Sakura arrossì e chinò il capo: “Volevo anche darti una…cosa!”

“Cosa?” chiese Syaoran, curioso.

Sakura era emozionata, non aveva mai preso l’iniziativa: era sempre stato lui a farlo, ma ora sentiva che anche lei poteva farcela. Gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente piacere.

Così Sakura inspirò profondamente e tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, lo baciò all’improvviso.

In effetti, Syaoran non se lo aspettava, ma, grazie a Sakura e al suo bacio così dolce, sentì la tensione abbandonarlo lentamente e una forte determinazione impossessarsi di lui.

“Grazie, Sakura. Sono sicuro che mi porterà fortuna!”

Sakura rise, le gote ancora leggermente arrossate.

“A proposito…” continuò Syaoran, osservandola con particolare attenzione, “…anch’io volevo dirti una cosa!”

“Cioè?”

“Sei davvero molto carina con questa uniforme!”

Per quelle parole Sakura percepì un fuoco divampare improvvisamente sul viso; eppure si sentì anche molto felice per quel complimento. E, notando il suo imbarazzo, Syaoran sorrise fra sé.

Ma, improvvisamente, qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di entrambi, qualcosa che solo chi possiede poteri magici può percepire.

“Questa presenza…” cominciò a dire Syaoran, pensieroso.

“E’ una presenza magica!” disse Sakura, guardandosi intorno, ma rimanendo accanto a Syaoran, “Però…è strana.”

Syaoran le afferrò una mano e la tenne vicino a sé: “Sì, è molto familiare.”

“Ma anche se sono già arrivati papà, Yukito e Kero-chan, quest’aura non appartiene a nessuno di loro!”

“Hai ragione. Comunque, non credo che ci sia da preoccuparsi.” le disse Syaoran con tranquillità, “È una forza molto debole.”

“Però mi piacerebbe sapere a chi appartiene!”

Syaoran distolse il suo sguardo da quello di Sakura e guardò un punto qualsiasi in mezzo agli alberi: “Già…”

Sakura gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e Syaoran, accorgendosene, le sorrise dolcemente.

“Ora devo proprio andare! Ci vediamo più tardi!”

Sakura annuì ancora perplessa: “Sì!”

Syaoran fece per andarsene, ma, dopo un paio di passi, si voltò nuovamente verso di lei: “Ah, dimenticavo. Seguirò la tua esibizione con molta attenzione!”

E facendole l’occhiolino, se ne andò: Sakura arrossì, portandosi una mano sulle labbra, ma sorrise, mentre lo guardava andar via. Era stato molto emozionante prendere l’iniziativa e lui sembrava aver gradito il suo gesto. Chissà, forse Sakura avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso, non solo per tranquillizzare Syaoran…

“Sakura! Finalmente ti ho trovata!” esclamò Chiharu, che l’aveva appena raggiunta preoccupata.

Sentendo la voce della ragazza, Sakura, che era nel bel mezzo di una profonda riflessione, sussultò: “Chiharu!”

“Ti ho cercata dappertutto. Tra pochi minuti ci sarà la nostra esibizione.”

“Sì, scusa. Possiamo andare.” disse Sakura, incamminandosi insieme a lei verso il campo di basket.

“Poco fa ho visto Li che si allontanava da qui. Cosa stavate facendo?”

Sakura arrossì violentemente, presa alla sprovvista.

“Ah, ecco…io…noi…ehm…” balbettò Sakura.

Chiharu le sorrise: “Tranquilla, non devi dirmelo per forza. Però, lascia che ti dica che sono tanto felice per te!”

Sakura le sorrise: “Grazie, Chiharu!”

*****

Sugli spalti c’era moltissima gente. Sakura riuscì a intravedere Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya e suo padre, che la salutarono. Kero-chan si trovava nello zainetto che teneva in mano Yukito e Tomoyo era già pronta a riprendere con la videocamera l’esibizione di Sakura.

Non appena le due squadre di basket raggiunsero le rispettive panchine, ebbe inizio la performance delle ragazze pon-pon. Tutti i compagni di squadra di Syaoran erano seduti sulla panchina oppure per terra. Lui, invece, aveva preferito restare dietro di loro, in piedi, per osservare Sakura, che diede il meglio di sé nelle evoluzioni atletiche. Syaoran rimase affascinato dall’ esibizione della sua meravigliosa ragazza, che emanava grazia ed eleganza ad ogni movimento.

“Wow.” esclamò Hirohito Jima, uno dei compagni di squadra di Syaoran, “Avete visto quant’è brava Kinomoto?”

“Solo brava?!” intervenne Tsutomo Hata, “E’ tremendamente carina!”

Il suo intervento riscontrò parecchie approvazioni tra i ragazzi della squadra e questo diede particolarmente fastidio a Syaoran. Era la prima volta che provava gelosia nei confronti di Sakura da quando stavano insieme.

“Chissà se ha il ragazzo…” continuò Tsutomo.

“Ehi!” esclamò Hirohito, voltandosi verso Syaoran, “Li, tu dovresti saperlo!”

Syaoran fece finta di non aver ascoltato: “Scusa?”

“Tu e Kinomoto siete molto amici. Non sai se è già impegnata con qualcuno?”

“Sì.”

“Sì cosa?”

“Sì, lo so e sì, è già impegnata!” rispose Syaoran, aggrottando la fronte.

La risposta lasciò tutti i ragazzi interessati alquanto delusi.

“Ah…e con chi?”

A quella domanda, Syaoran rivolse un’occhiata raggelante all’intera squadra: “Con il sottoscritto!”

Seguì un silenzio di tomba, causato dall’improvviso turbamento dei ragazzi per lo sguardo e la risposta di Syaoran.

Poi recuperando un po’ di coraggio, Hirohito gli chiese: “Davvero?”

“Sì, davvero! Qualche problema?”

“Oh…no, assolutamente no!” si affrettò a rispondere Hirohito.

“Noi non lo sapevamo.” aggiunse Tsutomo.

“Però state molto bene insieme!”

Syaoran preso in contropiede, lo guardò sorpreso: “Grazie!”

Non appena l’esibizione delle ragazze pon-pon terminò, Sakura corse da Syaoran: era un po’ arrossata sul viso e respirava con un lieve affanno.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi? Ti è piaciuto?” gli chiese Sakura, sorridendo ansiosa.

“Certo, sei stata bravissima!”

“Sì, è vero!” intervenne Tsutomo, accanto a Syaoran, annuendo vigorosamente.

Sakura, sorpresa, guardò il ragazzo e gli sorrise di gratitudine.

“Grazie, sei gentile.”

Tsutomo arrossì, imbarazzato, mentre Syaoran sbuffò, infastidito.

Sakura se ne accorse e gli prese una mano, guardandolo dolcemente. Po si avvicinò al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa.

“Fatti valere, Syaoran!”

Syaoran arrossì, ma le parole di Sakura aumentarono la sua determinazione a vincere.

“Sì!”

Il coach, ovvero il professor Terada, chiamò subito tutta la squadra attorno a sé; così Sakura lasciò andare Syaoran, il quale raggiunse tutti i suoi compagni.

Dal bordo campo Sakura vide il coach dare gli ultimi consigli ai suoi giocatori; dopodiché tutta la squadra entrò in campo. Syaoran avrebbe dovuto cercare di prendere la palla al fischio di inizio. Il suo avversario era leggermente più alto di lui, però Syaoran poteva batterlo: aveva studiato le arti marziali ed era sicuramente il ragazzo più atletico di tutta la scuola.

Non appena l’arbitro fischiò l’inizio della partita, Syaoran saltò più in alto del suo avversario, recuperò la palla e la passò ai suoi compagni. La squadra di Tomoeda segnò subito i primi due punti e Sakura esultò. Rivolse poi lo sguardo sugli spalti per assicurarsi che Tomoyo riprendesse la partita con la videocamera e Touya scattasse delle belle fotografie. Tomoyo le sorrise, mentre Touya le rivolse una smorfia infantile.

“Ma perché devo fare proprio io le foto a quel moccioso?” esclamò Touya, scocciato.

“Perché sei bravo a fare le fotografie e perché Sakura te l’ha chiesto molto gentilmente. E tu non puoi dire di no a tua sorella!” rispose Yukito, sorridendogli.

“Non è vero!” ribattè Touya, “E comunque, potrei sempre scattare delle foto in cui il ragazzino appare solo dalla spalla in giù, oppure solo con un braccio o una gamba!”

“Non lo faresti mai, Touya. Altrimenti Sakura si arrabbierebbe seriamente con te!”

“Già!” sbuffò Touya, “E chi sopporta il mostriciattolo quando si arrabbia!”

Nel frattempo la squadra di Tomoeda aveva segnato altri due punti. Gli avversari partirono al contrattacco e trovarono una rapida e attenta difesa che li bloccò. Un giocatore provò comunque un tiro, mirando al canestro, ma venne intercettato prontamente da Syaoran, il quale ripartì rapidamente verso l’area avversaria.

“Vai, Syaoran!” lo incitò Sakura, elettrizzata.

Ma non era stata l’unica a incitarlo; qualcun altro aveva gridato: “Forza, Li!”

Sakura si guardò intorno e vide una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli neri, che stava tifando per Syaoran, tutta eccitata. Non era mai successo, eppure Sakura stava provando un fastidio intenso per quella ragazza, che accortasi del suo sguardo, le sorrise. Sakura la ignorò e si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Syaoran superare l’ultimo avversario e segnare due punti con un canestro eccezionale.

A metà del primo tempo il punteggio era di 9 a 5 per i padroni di casa, che stavano attaccando ancora una volta con Syaoran. Palleggiando abilmente, Syaoran raggiunse l’area avversaria e nella zona dei tiri liberi saltò in alto, provando a segnare. Ma un giocatore avversario, nel tentativo di fermarlo, lo spinse e Syaoran cadde, sbattendo con un ginocchio per terra. L’arbitro fischiò un fallo.

Preoccupata, Sakura si mosse in avanti: “Syaoran!”

Ma il professor Terada la bloccò.

“Kinomoto, non puoi entrare in campo!”

“Ma Syaoran…”

Fortunatamente Syaoran tornò in piedi praticamente subito e Sakura si tranquillizzò un po’.

“Li, tutto a posto?” gli chiese il professor Terada.

Syaoran fece segno con la mano che stava bene; perciò fu lui a tirare i due tiri liberi assegnati alla sua squadra, ottenendo altri due punti.

“Kinomoto!” la chiamò il professor Terada.

“Sì?!”

“Sta per finire il primo tempo. Ti dispiacerebbe andare a prendere un po’ di ghiaccio per Li?”

Sakura sorrise: “Vado subito!”

L’idea di fare qualcosa di utile per Syaoran la rendeva estremamente felice.

Perciò Sakura corse verso l’interno della scuola. Ma, poco dopo essersi allontanata dal campo, Sakura andò a sbattere contro qualcuno che era appena sbucato da dietro un albero. Questo qualcuno era una donna e Sakura finì proprio tra le sue braccia.

“Mi scusi!” esclamò Sakura, guardando la donna in viso.

Era una donna alta, molto bella e giovane; aveva dei capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle, che risplendevano grazie ai raggi del sole e occhi marroni, molto scuri.

“Non ti preoccupare!” le disse la donna dolcemente.

Osservandola meglio, Sakura avvertì qualcosa di familiare. Attorno a quella donna percepì un’aura magica molto simile a quella che aveva percepito prima della partita insieme a Syaoran.

“Tu stai bene?” le chiese la donna.

“Oh, sì, grazie!”

La donna sorrise: “Posso chiederti dove andavi così di fretta?”

“A prendere un po’ di ghiaccio e qualcosa da bere per un ragazzo che si è fatto male durante la partita di basket!”

“Si tratta del tuo ragazzo?” chiese la donna, con un sorriso malizioso.

Sakura arrossì: “Beh…sì…”

“Allora, è molto fortunato ad avere te!” commentò la donna, divertita.

“Lo spero.” balbettò Sakura, sempre più in imbarazzo.

“Come si chiama il tuo ragazzo?”

“Li Syaoran!”

“Syaoran…” ripeté la donna, pensierosa, “E il tuo nome? Qual’ è?”

“Kinomoto Sakura!”

“Avete dei bellissimi nomi!”

“Grazie!”

“Corri, adesso! Non ti voglio trattenere ancora.” le suggerì la donna.

“Sì, arrivederci.” la salutò Sakura con un inchino, “E mi scusi ancora!”

“Ciao!”

Sakura corse subito dentro la scuola e recuperò rapidamente una borsa con il ghiaccio e una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca. Sicuramente a Syaoran avrebbe fatto piacere e lui l’avrebbe ringraziata con uno dei suoi sorrisi che le trasmettevano sempre tanta felicità.

Raggiante ed elettrizzata, Sakura tornò in un baleno a bordo campo. Ma qualcosa la fece bloccare all’ improvviso: il primo tempo era finito, la squadra Tomoeda si stava riprendendo sulla panchina e l’odiosa ragazzina che prima aveva incitato Syaoran stava distribuendo a tutti delle bibite freschissime. Ne aveva data una anche a Syaoran e si era addirittura fermata a parlare con lui.

Sakura provò di nuovo quella fastidiosa sensazione di disagio che le aveva provocato prima quella ragazza.

“Sakura.”

Sakura batté le palpebre: si era incantata e Syaoran, chiamandola, l’aveva riportata alla realtà. Che cosa era quella sensazione di disagio? Perché non l’aveva mai provata prima d’allora?

Syaoran la fissava, preoccupato per quella sua espressione sofferente.

“Sakura, che succede?” le chiese lui.

Finalmente Sakura si decise ad avvicinarsi e il suo sguardo turbato era ancora fisso sulla ragazza accanto a Syaoran.

La ragazza, imbarazzata, sorrise e si alzò: “Ok, ci si vede, Li!”

Non appena la ragazza se ne andò, Sakura fissò Syaoran: si sentiva improvvisamente triste.

“Cosa vuole dire _‘ci si vede, Li’_?”

“Non ne ho idea e, sinceramente, non mi importa!” rispose Syaoran, tranquillamente.

Sakura si sedette accanto a lui, stringendo tra le mani la borsa del ghiaccio e la bottiglia d’acqua.

Syaoran intuì ciò che stava provando Sakura e la guardò, sorridendo.

“Quella è per me?” chiese Syaoran, indicando la bottiglia d’acqua.

“Hai già l’altra bibita. Non ti basta?” esclamò lei.

Era perfettamente consapevole di aver risposto con acidità: ma se da un lato riconosceva di aver sbagliato, dall’altro era stato più forte di lei e non aveva potuto farne a meno.

Syaoran posò la bibita per terra e tornò a guardare Sakura: “A dire il vero, preferisco la tua!”

Sakura si voltò verso di lui, non più imbronciata, “Perché?!”

“Perché l’hai presa per me. Sei stata molto premurosa, Sakura!”

Sakura sentì tornare in lei la felicità e consegnò a Syaoran la bottiglia d’acqua: “Tieni!”

“Grazie!” esclamò lui, rivolgendole un sorriso.

Il sorriso di Syaoran le fece dimenticare completamente ciò che aveva provato pochi istanti prima.

Accorgendosi, poi, di qualcosa di ghiacciato tra le mani e sulle gambe, Sakura scattò in piedi.

“Che ti prende?” chiese Syaoran.

“Ho preso anche un po’ di ghiaccio per la tua botta!” rispose Sakura, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

“Ma io sto bene.”

“Non importa. Un po’ di ghiaccio non ti farà male!”

Così dicendo, Sakura appoggiò la borsa del ghiaccio sul ginocchio destro di Syaoran, che sussultò lievemente.

“E’ freddo.” commentò Syaoran.

Sakura rise: “Forse perché è ghiaccio!”

Syaoran la guardò ridere e provò una bellissima sensazione: lei che si prendeva cura di lui era una situazione che sapeva di amore e di dolcezza…

“Sai, mi sono preoccupata quando ti ho visto cadere. È stata proprio una brutta caduta!” disse Sakura.

“Scusami!” esclamò Syaoran, chinando il capo.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo e appoggiò una mano sul suo viso: “Syaoran, ma non è stata certo colpa tua. È tutta colpa di quel ragazzo che ti ha spinto per terra. Se potessi, gli lancerei contro la carta del vento per fargli fare un bel volo…”

“Non ti ci vedo proprio.” iniziò a dire Syaoran.

Sakura arrossì, imbarazzata, “Hai ragione!”

Quando fu il momento di ricominciare la partita, il coach Terada si avvicinò a Syaoran, che scattò in piedi.

“Te la senti di giocare?” gli chiese il coach.

“Sì!”

Sakura si alzò in piedi e, leggermente preoccupata, gli chiese: “Sei sicuro di farcela?”

“Sì, non ti preoccupare!”

“Prova a saltare!” ordinò Sakura.

Syaoran la guardò perplesso: “Cosa?”

“Vediamo se il tuo ginocchio sta bene.”

Il coach Terada soffocò una risatina, mentre Syaoran, rassegnato, fece un paio di salti. Sakura scrutò attentamente il suo viso per cogliere la minima smorfia di dolore, ma sembrava che Syaoran stesse davvero bene, perciò si tranquillizzò.

“Contenta?”

Sakura sorrise: “Sì, grazie! Puoi riprendere la partita!”

“Grazie, coach!” scherzò Syaoran.

*****

La squadra Tomoeda vinse la partita per 36 a 30. Sakura era felicissima: Syaoran aveva segnato molti punti ed era diventato davvero bravissimo. Voleva essere la prima a fargli i complimenti, ma entrambe le squadre si trovavano negli spogliatoi a fare la doccia e cambiarsi.

Sakura, perciò, decise che avrebbe aspettato Syaoran fuori dagli spogliatoi. Così si avviò allegramente verso la sua destinazione. La partita successiva sarebbe stata a settembre: avrebbero sicuramente vinto di nuovo perché con loro c’era…

“Syaoran…”

Sakura aveva solo sussurrato il suo nome, incredula. Era ancora distante qualche metro dagli spogliatoi, ma era riuscita a intravedere il _suo_ Syaoran insieme alla ragazza di prima, quella che gli aveva offerto una bibita al primo intervallo. Sembrava che stessero solo parlando, ma a Sakura non importava più di tanto. In quel preciso momento sentì una incredibile rabbia esplodere dentro di lei. Riuscì, tuttavia, a controllarsi e a ragionare con calma: in fondo, stavano solo parlando.

Ma i due cominciarono ad allontanarsi insieme. Sakura inspirò profondamente e li seguì, facendo attenzione a non farsi scoprire da Syaoran, che ogni tanto si voltava indietro, come se sapesse che lei li stava seguendo.

Syaoran e la ragazza si fermarono vicino a un gruppo d’alberi e ripresero a parlare. Sakura moriva di curiosità: cosa si stavano dicendo?

A un tratto le venne un’idea e prese il suo magico ciondolo.

“Chiave che possiedi la forza della stella, mostrami la tua vera natura! È Sakura che te lo ordina! Release! Rescissione del sigillo!”

Sakura aveva recitato la formula a bassa voce, ma il suo scettro rosa era comparso davanti a lei; perciò lo afferrò.

“Jump! Salto!”

Grazie alla carta del salto, Sakura riuscì a saltare sui rami degli alberi e, con agilità, raggiunse quello più vicino a Syaoran e alla ragazza: si trovava praticamente sopra di loro.

“Allora, cosa volevi dirmi?” chiese Syaoran.

La ragazza divenne, all’improvviso, tutta rossa e si guardò le mani, imbarazzata.

“Ecco, volevo dirti che…trovo che tu sia un ragazzo fantastico, Li. Sei veramente gentile e molto carino…”

“Grazie.” disse Syaoran, senza batter ciglio.

Sakura rimase molto colpita dalla freddezza con cui Syaoran aveva accolto quelle parole. Eppure, quando era stata lei a rivolgergli le stesse parole il giorno del White day, Syaoran era diventato rosso come un peperone.

Anche la ragazza rimase molto impressionata dalla sua reazione.

“Ed è per questo che…tu…tu mi piaci, Li!”

Sakura si coprì la bocca con una mano prima che potesse dire, o meglio, urlare qualunque cosa le dettasse la sua parte irrazionale: era una parte di se stessa che Sakura stava scoprendo solo ultimamente, da quando lei e Syaoran stavano insieme. Era ciò che le faceva provare tristezza quando non poteva vedere Syaoran, paura all’idea di poterlo perdere e rabbia se qualche ragazzina come quella avesse mostrato troppo apprezzamento per Syaoran.

Syaoran, con la solita freddezza, sospirò: “Ascoltami, Iwo…”

“Chiamami Haiko.” disse la ragazza, più rossa che mai.

“Mi dispiace, non posso!”

“Perché?” domandò lei, turbata dalla risposta di Syaoran.

Syaoran sorrise, come se gli fosse venuto in mente un pensiero felice: “Non posso perché chiamo per nome solo le persone più importanti per me!”

Haiko sembrava, a questo punto, rassegnata a un rifiuto: “Cioè?”

“Le mie sorelle e…Sakura!”

“Intendi Kinomoto?”

Syaoran annuì e Sakura venne travolta da un’improvvisa ondata di sollievo: dopo quel sentimento di astio per Haiko, ora in lei ritornò la pace. Come aveva potuto dubitare della fedeltà e dei sentimenti di Syaoran?

“Allora, è vero che state insieme!”

“Sì. Sakura è la persona più importante della mia vita!”

Il rimorso di Sakura era durato ben poco e fu sostituito dalle parole di Syaoran, così dolci e sincere. Sakura sorrise e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

“Beh…allora, scusa per il disturbo!”

Syaoran sapeva cosa si provava a non essere ricambiati: glielo aveva mostrato Sakura, quando era ancora innamorata di Yukito. E anche lui, conscio di questa situazione, pensava che avrebbe provato lo stesso se si fosse dichiarato. Invece, per fortuna, era andato tutto per il meglio.

“Mi dispiace, Iwo. Sono sicuro che troverai qualcuno meglio di me.”

Haiko gli sorrise, lo ringraziò con un inchino e se ne andò.

Syaoran sospirò: era la prima volta che gli capitava di dover rifiutare qualcuno e non era una bella sensazione. In fondo, con un semplice _no_ si causava in quella persona una terribile sofferenza.

Sakura intuì a cosa stava pensando Syaoran e si sporse in avanti per guardarlo meglio. Appoggiò un piede su un ramo più in basso, ma questo non resse il peso e si spezzò, lasciandola cadere.

“Aaahhh!”

Prima che Syaoran potesse rivolgere lo sguardo verso l’alto, venne atterrato da qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno che conosceva molto bene.

“Sakura!”

Sakura arrossì e rise imbarazzata: “Ciao, Syaoran!”

“Che cosa facevi là sopra?” chiese lui, non sembrando però molto sorpreso.

“Io? Ehm…ecco…a dire il vero…niente!” rispose lei, sempre più a disagio.

“E come ci sei arrivata?”

Sakura piegò una gamba, indicando la scarpa dotata di un temporaneo paio di alette.

“La carta del salto!”

“Esatto!” esclamò Sakura, guardando negli occhi Syaoran, sdraiato sotto di lei.

Syaoran la fissò più seriamente.

“Lo so che mi ha seguito. Ho avvertito la tua forza magica. Perché?”

Sakura chinò il capo e si appoggiò con una guancia al petto di Syaoran, il cui cuore mancò un battito.

“Ero venuta ad aspettarti fuori dagli spogliatoi perché volevo essere la prima a farti i complimenti per la partita. Però, poi, ti ho visto con quella ragazza e all’improvviso era arrabbiata e triste e ho provato una stretta dolorosa al cuore. E quasi senza riflettere, vi ho seguiti. Dopodiché ho usato la carta del salto e sono arrivata in cima a questo albero, per poter sentire quello che vi stavate dicendo.”

Sakura riuscì a sentire i battiti del cuore di Syaoran aumentare a ogni sua parola.

“Scusami, ti prego, Syaoran. Non volevo farti arrabbiare!”

“Non sono arrabbiato!”

Sakura sollevò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi: “No?”

“No, anzi, mi ha fatto piacere che tu sia stata gelosa!”

“Non è una bella sensazione però.”

Syaoran sospirò, ricordandosi tutti i momenti in cui era stato geloso di Sakura: diventava sempre irascibile e goffo in modo assurdo. Eppure non era qualcosa che poteva controllare.

“Lo so, non dobbiamo essere gelosi infatti. Non ne abbiamo motivo, vero?”

Sakura alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise, “Sì.”

Poi Syaoran le accarezzò una guancia e si accorse che questa era umida, “Sakura, ma tu…hai pianto?” 

“Io? No…non proprio. Mi sono solo commossa per quello che hai detto!”

“E cosa avrei detto?” chiese Syaoran, divertito.

“Lo sai benissimo!”

“Rinfrescami un po’ la memoria!”

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo timidamente e arrossì: “Hai detto che io sono la persona più…”

“…importante della mia vita!”

“E’ vero?” domandò lei, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Syaoran sorrise e le prese il viso con entrambe le mani: “E’ verissimo!”

Così dicendo, Syaoran la attirò a sé e la baciò. Sakura era incredibile: qualunque cosa facesse era impossibile arrabbiarsi con lei.

Ma davvero si poteva voler bene a una persona in quel modo? Syaoran, che desiderava averla sempre accanto a sé, sentire la sua voce, la sua risata, abbracciarla, baciarla, ne era più che convinto ora che aveva imparato ad amare proprio grazie a Sakura.

“Sakura?! Cinesino?!”

Udendo la voce di Kero-chan, Sakura e Syaoran si allontanarono immediatamente e guardarono chi li aveva interrotti. Kero-chan se ne stava appollaiato sulla spalla di Tomoyo, che, tutta divertita, li stava riprendendo con la sua inseparabile videocamera.

“Tomoyo!” esclamò Sakura, balzando in piedi, imbarazzata e rossissima in viso.

“Ciao!” disse lei, salutandola con la mano e con un gran sorriso.

“Ma…ma…ma…che stavi facendo?” domandò Sakura, mentre Syaoran si alzava.

“Oh, Sakura! Eravate così carini mentre parlavate che non ho resistito!” rispose Tomoyo, gli occhi brillanti per la gioia.

“Ma poi…noi…noi…ci sia-”

“Suvvia, Sakura, come facevo a sapere che lui ti avrebbe baciata?” continuò Tomoyo, con malizia.

Syaoran sorrise, divertito, mentre Sakura sospirò, rassegnata a quella passione smisurata della sua migliore amica.

“Ah, li avete trovati!”

I quattro vennero raggiunti, in quel momento, da Yukito, Fujitaka e Touya; quest’ultimo lanciò uno sguardo omicida a Syaoran, il quale aggrottò la fronte, infastidito.

“Ragazzino, cosa stavi facendo qui con mia sorella?” ruggì Touya, minaccioso.

Syaoran non disse niente, ma continuò a rivolgergli quello sguardo rabbuiato.

“Touya!” intervenne Sakura, preoccupata per la tensione creata da suo fratello, “Non stavamo facendo niente di male!”

“Sak…”

“Basta così, Touya.” lo interruppe Yukito, “E’ tutto a posto, dai, non preoccuparti.”

“Ma quello lì era…”

“Su, su, aiutami a preparare il pic-nic!”

Yukito riuscì ad allontanarsi con Touya e Sakura emise un sospirò di sollievo, mentre Syaoran tornò un po’ più sereno.

Fujitaka sorrise: “Non preoccupatevi per Touya. Anche se si comporta così, lui sa benissimo che Li è un bravo ragazzo.”

Sia Fujitaka che Sakura guardarono Syaoran, il quale arrossì lievemente.

“Allora, che ne dite di un bel pic-nic? Stamattina Touya e Yukito hanno preparato moltissime cosa da mangiare!”

“E’ un’ottima idea!” commentò Tomoyo, che, nel frattempo, aveva preso in braccio Kero-chan.

Sakura prese per mano Syaoran e gli sorrise dolcemente: “Andiamo, Syaoran?”

“Sì!”

*****

Il pic-nic fu molto divertente per tutti, un po’ meno per Touya e Syaoran: infatti il primo non smise un attimo di tenere sotto controllo il ragazzino accanto alla sua sorellina; e il secondo cercò sempre di fare attenzione a non compiere qualche gesto che lo avrebbe fatto sbranare da parte del fratello della sua ragazza.

Dunque il pomeriggio trascorse rapidamente e Sakura, per tutte le emozioni piacevoli, ma anche sgradevoli provate in quella giornata, si sentì molto stanca e si addormentò, con il capo appoggiato sulle gambe di Syaoran, il quale la guardò, sorridendo.

Il sole non stava ancora tramontando quando Yukito, Touya e Fujitaka decisero di tornare a casa.

“Ma come facciamo con il mostriciattolo?” chiese Touya, indicando la sorella.

“Lasciala dormire ancora un po’.” rispose il padre, serenamente, “Li, ti dispiacerebbe accompagnarla a casa quando si sveglia?”

Syaoran scosse il capo: “Non si preoccupi, ci penso io!”

“Seh…come sempre…” borbottò fra sé Touya infastidito.

“Grazie, Li.” disse Fujitaka con un sorriso.

Dopo aver salutato, Fujitaka, Yukito e Touya se ne andarono e, vedendoli allontanarsi, Tomoyo ridacchiò.

“Perché stai ridendo?” chiese Syaoran, curioso.

Tomoyo ripose un addormentato Kero-chan nello zainetto di Sakura, dopodiché tornò a sedersi di fronte a Syaoran.

“Stavo solo immaginando quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Touya se vi avesse visti come vi abbiamo visti io e Kero-chan qualche oretta fa!”

Syaoran impallidì improvvisamente: non voleva neanche prendere in considerazione quella terrificante ipotesi. E, sapere che ora c’era un video in giro di quel particolare momento, avrebbe potuto fargli perdere qualche notte di sonno.

“Già, ehm…Daidoji, a questo proposito…avrei un favore da chiederti!”

“Cioè?” gli chiese Tomoyo, sorridendo.

“Ehm…quel video di prima…ecco, dovresti…evitare di farlo vedere a…ehm…occhi indiscreti!”

Tomoyo ridacchiò: “Ma certo. Lo terrò nella mia cassaforte con tutti i video su Sakura!”

“Bene, grazie!”

“Non c’è di che!”

Syaoran abbassò il capo per guardare Sakura, che dormiva beatamente sulle sue gambe, mentre Tomoyo si guardò in giro, leggermente ansiosa.

“Ehm…scusa, Li, mi sono ricordata di una cosa che devo assolutamente fare!”

“Oh, d’accordo.”

“Ci vediamo domani. E saluta Sakura da parte mia!”

”Sì, ciao!”

Syaoran la guardò allontanarsi, pensando che la ragazza gli era sembrata leggermente nervosa. E lui, che non l’aveva mai vista nervosa prima d’allora, si chiese che cosa potesse mai renderla così agitata.

Sakura, in quel momento, si mosse nel sonno e Syaoran riportò il suo sguardo su di lei: sembrava quasi che lei avesse voluto richiamare la sua attenzione.

Sakura era straordinariamente innocente, così pura, così preziosa per lui, che non aveva occhi per nessun’altra. Era incredibile il modo in cui Sakura attirava su di sé tutti i pensieri di Syaoran in ogni momento della giornata.

Syaoran le accarezzò delicatamente i capelli e con una mano le scostò una ciocca dalla fronte: anche il suo sguardo era costantemente attratto da lei, come se lei fosse diventata per lui una specie di calamita.

Nessun’altra avrebbe potuto contare di più per lui, perché nessun’altra era come Sakura.

Qualche ora prima Syaoran aveva detto a Iwo che Sakura era la persona più importante della sua vita…quindi lui la amava?

Sakura si mosse nuovamente, stringendosi di più a Syaoran; perciò lui sorrise e le baciò la fronte.

Sì, la amava tantissimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E buon compleanno Sakura! <3 Ci tenevo ad aggiornare oggi. :3  
> Niente, era davvero ora di vederli un po' gelosi l'uno dell'altra. :D  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto.  
> Prossimo capitolo, Something new on the horizon.   
> Ciao a tutti.  
> Chiara


	6. Something new on the horizon

Il giorno seguente Sakura arrivò a scuola molto presto, in quanto era la responsabile della classe. Portò a termine tutti i suoi compiti in breve tempo e si sedette sul proprio banco, dondolando le gambe e guardando, con aria sognante, fuori dalla finestra. Ripensò al giorno precedente: era stato molto divertente. Syaoran aveva vinto con la sua squadra la partita di basket e le aveva detto che lei era la persona più importante della sua vita. Ancora non riusciva a crederci, ma…

Improvvisamente, Sakura si portò una mano sulla bocca: lei non gli aveva detto niente! E invece lei avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che per lei era lo stesso. Quello che provavano l’uno per l’altra non era una semplice cotta adolescenziale: era qualcosa di molto più profondo, di vero e importante. Syaoran era una bellissima persona di cui, ormai, lei non poteva più fare a meno.

Sakura sorrise a se stessa: la prossima volta che sarebbero stati da soli, glielo avrebbe detto.

Come se qualcuno le avesse letto nel pensiero, il primo ad arrivare in classe fu proprio Syaoran.

“Buongiorno!” la salutò lui.

Non appena lo vide, Sakura divenne luminosa in viso: “Buongiorno, Syaoran!”

Syaoran sembrava leggermente assonnato e Sakura lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre lui sistemava la cartella.

“Hai dormito bene?” gli chiese preoccupata Sakura.

“Ah, sì, sì, grazie!” disse Syaoran, accennando un sorriso.

Sakura, ancora seduta sul banco, girò su se stessa per poterlo guardare meglio. La situazione sembrava ottima: lei, lui, da soli, in classe.

“Syao…”

“Ieri è arrivata mia sorella!” disse, all’improvviso, Syaoran, sbuffando.

“Davvero?” esclamò Sakura, sorpresa.

“Sì, ieri sera si è presentata a casa mia, senza neanche avermi avvisato!”

“Ti ha detto perché è venuta così improvvisamente?”

Syaoran sospirò: “Mia madre era preoccupata per me e così ha mandato lei a controllare che stessi bene, visto che le altre mie sorelle avevano importanti impegni universitari!”

“Ti dispiace che sia venuta?” chiese Sakura, accarezzandogli il capo.

“No, però, sento che c’è qualcos’altro.”

Sakura sorrise e gli prese entrambe le mani: “Dai, Syaoran! Rilassati. La tua famiglia si preoccupa solo per te. Puoi biasimarli?”

“No, certo!”

“Bene, allora stai tranquillo.”

Syaoran, guardandola, dopo un momento di riflessione, le sorrise: “D’accordo!”

“Sai, mi piacerebbe conoscere tua sorella.” commentò Sakura, mentre cominciavano ad arrivare i loro compagni di classe.

Syaoran arrossì lievemente: “Vedrò cosa posso fare!”

“Fantastico!” esclamò Sakura, scendendo con un balzo per terra, “Però devi avvertirmi prima, così avrò il tempo di prepararmi. Voglio fare bella impressione. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno della tua famiglia!”

“Ma, tu piaci a tutti già così.”

“Non importa. Devi promettermi che mi dirai quando potrò conoscere tua sorella!”

E così dicendo, Sakura gli porse il suo dito mignolo destro. Syaoran guardò prima lo sguardo determinato di Sakura e poi il suo dito sottile. Infine sospirò e agganciò il dito di Sakura con il suo mignolo.

“Prometto!”

“Bene! L’hai promesso, Syaoran. Ricorda che fino ad adesso abbiamo sempre mantenuto le nostre promesse, quindi guai a te se…”

“Sì, tranquilla, Sakura!”

*****

Al termine delle lezioni Sakura, Syaoran e Tomoyo uscirono da scuola.

“Oh, speriamo che la verifica di matematica sia andata bene!” esclamò Sakura, preoccupata, “Era così difficile!”

“Sono sicura che è andata benissimo. Se non sbaglio, hai studiato moltissimo per oggi!” disse Tomoyo, con un sorriso.

“E’ vero, ma mi ha aiutata il migliore!”

Sakura prese la mano di Syaoran, che arrossì lievemente, mentre Tomoyo ridacchiò, divertita.

“Grazie, Syaoran!”

“P…prego!”

“Syaoran!”

Qualcuno lo aveva improvvisamente chiamato: Syaoran si guardò intorno e notò Sheifa, sua sorella maggiore, che li stava raggiungendo di corsa.

“Ah, che bella!” commentò Sakura, notando la ragazza con capelli dello stesso colore di quelli di Syaoran che svolazzano intorno al suo viso.

“E’ tua sorella?” chiese Tomoyo.

Syaoran sospirò e annuì, sconsolato.

Man mano che la giovane donna si avvicinava, Sakura riuscì a vederla meglio e si rese conto che l’aveva già incontrata, il giorno precedente, alla partita di basket. Era la donna contro cui Sakura era andata a sbattere. E quella scoperta la lasciò stordita per una frazione di secondo, con una domanda che le ronzava nella mente: perché non si era fatta vedere da Syaoran già il pomeriggio precedente, mentre erano a scuola?

“Ciao, fratellino!” esclamò Sheifa, sorridendo.

Syaoran sospirò nuovamente: “Come mai sei qui?”

“Sono venuta a prenderti!”

“Perché?”

“Beh, volevo vedere la tua scuola e poi volevo conoscere i tuoi amici!” rispose lei, guardando Sakura e Tomoyo.

“Oh, d’accordo! Ti presento Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidoji.” disse Syaoran.

“Piacere di conoscerla!” salutarono Sakura e Tomoyo, con un profondo inchino.

“Il piacere è mio. Sono Sheifa Li, la sorella di Syaoran. È davvero sorprendente vedere Syaoran circondato da ragazze. Anzi no, a casa lo è sempre!”

Sheifa scoppiò a ridere da sola e Sakura arrossì guardandola: assomigliava tantissimo a Syaoran nelle espressioni.

“Tu…” continuò Sheifa, notando le mani intrecciate di Sakura e Syaoran, “…devi essere la ragazza del mio fratellino.”

A quelle parole Sakura e Syaoran divennero rossissimi in viso.

“Ehm…sì!” rispose Sakura, con voce tremante.

Sheifa si avvicinò a lei e le sorrise: “Sei davvero molto carina. Posso chiamarti Sakura?”

Sakura annuì nervosamente: “Certo!”

“Scusa, Sheifa…” disse Syaoran, attirando a sé Sakura, “…accompagno Sakura a casa, adesso.”

“Uh, ti dispiace se vengo anch’io con voi? Vorrei fare un giretto.”

Sheifa era talmente entusiasta, che Sakura non riuscì a dirle di no, “Mi farebbe piacere se venissi anche tu!”

“Allora io vado, ragazzi.” disse Tomoyo, “Ci vediamo domani.”

“Sì, ciao!” la salutarono entrambi.

Mentre Tomoyo veniva raggiunta dalle sue guardie del corpo, si congedò da Sheifa e Sakura ne approfittò per rivolgersi quasi furtivamente a Syaoran.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” gli chiese lei nervosamente.

Syaoran le rivolse uno sguardo di pura ingenuità: “Che cosa?”

“Che veniva tua sorella a scuola!”

“Non lo sapevo!” si giustificò Syaoran.

Sakura lo fissò intensamente negli occhi: “Sei sicuro?”

“Non ti mentirei mai.”

Anche questo era vero: Syaoran non le aveva mai mentito e non avrebbe avuto senso cominciare a mentirle in quel momento.

Syaoran le sorrise: “Non preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che le sei piaciuta moltissimo!”

“Dici?”

“Ma certo! Ha detto che sei molto carina, no?” esclamò Syaoran, facendola arrossire.

Tomoyo se ne andò con le sue guardie del corpo e Sakura poté finalmente avviarsi verso casa, insieme a Syaoran e Sheifa.

“Allora, Sakura…così adesso sei tu la nuova padrona delle Clow Card!”

“Si chiamano Sakura Card ora.” la corresse Syaoran.

“Oh, sì, certo, fratellino.”

Sakura sorrise imbarazzata: “Sì.”

“Devi avere una forza magica notevole.” commentò Sheifa.

“Beh…non saprei…”

“Dai…non fare la modesta!” intervenne Syaoran, “Hai una forza magica straordinaria, che si è evoluta grazie alla tua determinazione e forza di volontà.”

“Quello che dice Syaoran è giusto. Dopotutto sei riuscita a far evolvere tutte le Clow Card nelle Sakura Card! Hai superato il nostro antenato, il grande mago Clow Leed.”

Sempre più imbarazzata, Sakura rise nervosamente: “Ma io ci sono riuscita solo perché avevo con me Kero-chan, Yue, Tomoyo e, soprattutto, Syaoran. Senza il suo sostegno non ci sarei mai riuscita.”

“Io…non ho fatto poi molto.” 

“Dici sempre così, Syaoran. Eppure quello che hai fatto per me è unico e io non smetterò mai di ringraziarti.”

Sakura gli sorrise dolcemente e gli strinse una mano. Sheifa li osservò e sospirò, attirando in questo modo l’attenzione di Sakura e Syaoran, che si voltarono verso di lei.

“Che succede?” chiese Syaoran.

“Ah…è un peccato che debba restare così poco. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedervi fare i piccioncini ancora per qualche giorno.”

Syaoran arrossì, mentre Sakura ridacchiò.

“Ma che stai dicendo?” esclamò imbarazzato Syaoran.

Sheifa gli sorrise: “Soprattutto perché non ti ho mai visto così rilassato e…felice. E immagino che sia tutto merito di Sakura.” 

Le parole di Sheifa le fecero provare una felicità immensa: sapere che era lei a far stare così bene Syaoran era magnifico.

Ripensando, poi, a ciò che aveva detto Sheifa qualche attimo prima, Sakura le chiese: “Quanto tempo si ferma a Tomoeda, signorina Li?”

“Oh, ti prego, chiamami semplicemente Sheifa!”

“D-d’accordo.”

“Io devo ripartire domani sera. Sono venuta solo per vedere come se la passa il piccolo di casa e, direi, che se la passa piuttosto bene!” rispose Sheifa, scompigliando con la mano i capelli di Syaoran.

Syaoran, arrossendo, le ringhiò contro, offeso: “Non sono il piccolo di casa.”

Sheifa rise: “Anche se sei cresciuto e sei diventato un ometto, sarai sempre il piccolo di casa, Syaoran!”

Sakura assistette al battibecco tra i due fratelli, divertita: dovevano volersi veramente bene. Sheifa era molto affettuosa con Syaoran; probabilmente dopo la morte del padre, le sue sorelle lo avevano ricoperto d’affetto e di attenzioni per non fargli sentire la mancanza di una figura paterna. Eppure Syaoran non era certo viziato, tutt’altro: per Sakura lui era la persona più gentile e altruista del mondo.

Ridendo e scherzando, i tre giunsero di fronte casa Kinomoto e Syaoran, all’improvviso, si sentì tremendamente imbarazzato a salutare Sakura come faceva ogni giorno. D’altronde, come poteva farlo con gli occhi curiosi di sua sorella che non si smuovevano da lui o da Sakura?

Sheifa intuì lo stato d’animo del fratellino e si voltò, dando le spalle ai due ragazzi: “Fate pure come se non ci fossi!”

“Oh, ma dai!” esclamò Sakura con un filo di voce, “Non è bello che lei si volti!”

“Sshhhh!” fece Syaoran, prima di chinarsi su di lei, “Va tutto bene.”

E mentre Sakura sorrideva, le rubò un bacio.

“Posso voltarmi?” chiese poi Sheifa.

“Sì!” risposero in coro i due ragazzi, senza distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altra.

Sheifa li guardò, sorridendo, e si schiarì la voce: “Ah-ehm…scusa, Syaoran, dovremmo proprio andare a casa. Avrei delle cose da fare.”

“Sì!”

“Mi ha fatto molto piacere conoscerti, Sakura.” disse Sheifa.

“Il piacere è tutto mio.” esclamò Sakura, con un profondo inchino, “Aspettavo da tanto tempo di conoscere qualcuno appartenente alla famiglia di Syaoran.”

“Spero di rivederti prima di ripartire.”

“Anch’io.”

“Ci sentiamo domani.” le disse Syaoran.

“Sì, a domani!”

Sakura vide Syaoran e sua sorella andar via; dopodiché entrò in casa e notò che una parte del giardino era stata sradicata e mostrava ora solo terra rivangata.

Perciò entrò subito in casa, alla ricerca di suo padre: “Papà! Sono a casa!”

Lo trovò in cucina, intento a preparare la cena, “Bentornata, Sakura!”

“Grazie!.” esclamò lei, appoggiando per un momento la cartella sulla tavola, “Papà?”

“Sì, tesoro?”

“Perché una parte del giardino è stata sradicata?”

“Perché ormai non cresceva più niente. Così ho deciso di rinvigorire la terra con un po’ di concime per poterci piantare qualcos’altro.”

“Vuoi piantare dei fiori?”

“Mi piacerebbe, hai qualche idea?”

“No!” rispose Sakura, ma subito fu colta da un’illuminazione, “Però so come trovare la soluzione.”

Così Sakura corse subito in camera sua, gettò la cartella sul letto e prese la sua chiave magica.

“Ciao, Sakura!” la salutò Kero-chan, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dal videogioco.

“Ciao, Kero-chan.”

“Che devi fare con quella?” chiese Kero-chan con curiosità.

Ma Sakura non rispose e si concentrò.

“Chiave che possiedi la forza della stella, mostrami la tua vera natura! È Sakura che te lo ordina! Release! Rescissione del sigillo!”

“Beh? Ma che devi fare?” domandò ancora Kero-chan.

Sakura prese la carta del fiore: “Flower! Fiore!”

Dalla carta comparve la graziosa fanciulla dei fiori, che sorrise a Sakura.

“Carta del fiore, devo piantare dei fiori in giardino, ma non so quali scegliere.”

La carta del fiore fece apparire fra le sue mani delle peonie; dopodiché si avvicinò a Sakura e accostò i fiori al suo cuore. Sakura non comprese bene quel comportamento. Così la carta rivolse il suo sguardo all’orsetto Syaoran e Sakura sorrise.

“Sono i fiori preferiti di Syaoran?” domandò Sakura.

La carta del fiore le sorrise e Sakura provò una dolcissima sensazione: sarebbe stato bello avere accanto a sé qualcosa che le facesse sempre pensare a Syaoran.

“Grazie mille.”

La carta del fiore ritornò alla sua vera forma e volò tra le mani di Sakura, lasciandola in una pioggia di peonie.

“Hai visto?” esclamò Kero-chan.

“Cosa?”

“Le carte sono molto affezionate a te. Ti rispettano e ti vogliono bene. Sei una padrona molto buona!”

“Perché siamo tutti amici!”

Kero-chan le volò intorno: “Allora, questi fiori li seminerai nel giardino?”

“Sì, lo farò domani stesso.”

Infatti, il giorno dopo Sakura si preparò, indossando una salopette di jeans e una maglietta rosa, e si piazzò in giardino a piantare le peonie. La natura le piaceva molto, in particolare il contatto con i fiori, dai colori vivaci e dalle forme più svariate. A proposito di fiori…

Non sapeva che i fiori preferiti di Syaoran fossero le peonie. Questo le fece pensare che, probabilmente, c’erano molte cose l’uno dell’altra che ancora non conoscevano. Ma avevano tanto tempo a disposizione da passare insieme, per conoscersi meglio, per far evolvere il loro rapporto…

“Sakura.”

Sakura si alzò in piedi e vide dietro al cancelletto Sheifa, la sorella di Syaoran: fu abbastanza sorpresa di vederla lì, a casa sua.

“Ciao!” la salutò Sheifa.

“C-ciao.”

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Stavo piantando delle…ehm…peonie!”

“Peonie? Non sono i fiori preferiti di mio fratello?” domandò Sheifa.

Sakura sorrise fra sé e arrossì: “Sì.”

Sheifa, però, non sorrise e la guardò in modo ambiguo.

“Ti…ti va di entrare?” chiese Sakura, imbarazzata.

Come doveva comportarsi con la sorella del suo ragazzo? Non si era mai trovata in una situazione del genere. E, soprattutto, erano solo lei e Sheifa; Syaoran, colui che rappresentava l’unico legame fra le due ragazze, non era con loro.

“Sì, grazie.”

Sakura fece accomodare Sheifa in salotto e cominciò a preparare un po’ di tè da offrire alla sua ospite. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come mai Sheifa fosse venuta proprio da lei. Forse passava di lì e aveva pensato di farle una visita. Però questa ipotesi non la convinceva completamente. Così decise di chiedere direttamente a lei il motivo di quella visita. Quando il tè fu pronto, Sakura lo portò in salotto su un bel vassoio e lo servì a Sheifa.

“Posso chiederti come mai sei venuta a trovarmi?”

“Volevo parlarti.”

Sakura sussultò, però in fondo al suo cuore se lo aspettava.

“Parlarmi?” ripeté con un lieve tremolio nella voce, “Riguardo cosa?”

La risposta a quella domanda stranamente Sakura la conosceva già.

“Riguardo Syaoran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì e buona domenica delle Palme.   
> Proseguiamo imperterriti la pubblicazione di questa storia. Ho una voglia matta di riprendere a riscriverla e finirla finalmente. <3  
> A presto  
> Chiara


	7. Apart

Sakura si sedette, la tazza di tè fra le mani tremanti: l’espressione di Sheifa non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Sakura, sto per farti un discorso molto serio e so per certo che mi capirai. Sei una ragazza intelligente e molto sveglia.”

Per qualche strano motivo, Sakura non riuscì a ringraziarla per quelle parole: si sentiva come paralizzata, ogni fibra del suo corpo era immobile e all’erta, quasi fosse pronta a fuggire da un momento all’altro, non appena Sheifa avesse cominciato a parlare. Inutile dire che Sakura avesse davvero paura di quel discorso.

“Immagino che mio fratello ti abbia raccontato cosa è successo nella nostra famiglia.”

Sakura annuì, gli occhi fissi su Sheifa.

“Bene, così sarà tutto più semplice.” esclamò la giovane donna, posando la sua tazza sul tavolo, “Nostro padre era un avvocato e aveva uno studio legale, uno dei più prestigiosi di tutta Hong Kong. Lui apparteneva a una famiglia molto tradizionalista, legata agli antichi valori su cui si è sempre basata la tipica famiglia cinese. In poche parole i beni di famiglia si devono tramandare unicamente da padre in figlio!”

“Scusa…” disse Sakura, perplessa, “…mi stai facendo preoccupare. Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”

“Tra le ultime volontà di mio padre, ce n’era una che riguardava il suo studio legale: Syaoran avrebbe dovuto prenderne le redini; ma, all’epoca, ovvero quando mio padre morì, mio fratello era ancora troppo piccolo. Così io studiai per diventare avvocato e dirigere lo studio legale, fino a quando…”

“Fino a quando?” chiese Sakura, incalzante.

Temeva la risposta di Sheifa, sentiva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di triste, di molto triste.

“Fino a quando Syaoran non fosse diventato come mio padre, ovvero il miglior avvocato della Cina.”

Nella mente di Sakura cominciò a prendere forma una terribile ipotesi e fu per questo motivo che la sua voce divenne ancora più tremante.

“Perché stai dicendo queste cose a me?”

“Syaoran dovrebbe intraprendere gli stessi studi di nostro padre e, nel frattempo, cominciare a frequentare lo studio legale per prepararsi al suo futuro lavoro.”

Sakura si guardò le mani: non riusciva a elaborare il benché minimo pensiero. L’unica cosa che capiva era che ciò che le avrebbe chiesto Sheifa era troppo…doloroso.

“Se resterà qui, non potrà compiere l’ultima volontà di nostro padre.” continuò Sheifa, “Syaoran deve tornare in Cina: ha bisogno della sua famiglia e la sua famiglia ha bisogno di lui. Ma c’è qualcosa…no, _qualcuno_ che lo lega fortemente al Giappone!”

Sakura tornò a guardala negli occhi, ma i suoi occhi color verde giada, cominciarono a lacrimare, senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

“Mi…mi stai chiedendo di…lasciarlo?” chiese Sakura, ma le ultime parole le morirono in gola.

“Lo so che gli vuoi davvero bene, esattamente come lui ne vuole a te, e per questo te ne sono molto grata. È per questo che il giorno della partita sono venuta di nascosto: volevo vedere come fosse il vostro rapporto, diciamo, al naturale, senza la mia presenza a influenzarvi. E ieri non mentivo quando dicevo che non avevo mai visto Syaoran così felice. Ma devo farti questa richiesta: ti prego di comprendermi, è per il bene della nostra famiglia!”

Sheifa provò a prenderle le mani, ma Sakura si sottrasse, alzandosi in piedi bruscamente: come poteva chiederle questo? Se Syaoran era davvero felice con lei, perché sua sorella voleva negargli quella felicità?

“Suvvia, Sakura, rifletti: tu vivi qui con la tua famiglia, hai i tuoi amici e adesso hai anche Syaoran. Ma lui, a parte te, non ha nessun altro. Un ragazzo della vostra età non può vivere da solo, lontano dalla sua famiglia. Quando Syaoran venne in Giappone a causa delle Clow Card, nessuno di noi immaginava che Syaoran si isolasse in questo modo dalla sua famiglia. E non importa se mia madre e le altre mie sorelle hanno accettato questa situazione. Io sono la primogenita della famiglia Li e devo far rispettare le volontà di mio padre. Syaoran, in quanto unico figlio maschio, deve accettare questa condizione.” esclamò Sheifa, accorata, “Pensa bene su questo punto, Sakura!”

Sheifa si alzò in piedi e guardò Sakura per qualche secondo.

“D’ accordo?”

Quello doveva essere un brutto sogno, un terribile incubo: non poteva essere reale e, soprattutto, non poteva accadere a lei. Come poteva Sheifa chiederle di lasciare Syaoran? Come avrebbe fatto senza di lui? Lei non gli voleva solo bene…Sakura lo amava, con una tale dolcezza, con un’immensa passione.

Però…però Sheifa non aveva tutti i torti: Syaoran viveva da solo e lontano dalla sua famiglia. Forse Sakura stava peccando di egoismo a volerlo trattenere accanto a sé, senza tenere conto dei suoi bisogni. Anche Syaoran, probabilmente, voleva rispettare l’ultima volontà di suo padre, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo a Sakura. Non era giusto. Era terribile ammetterlo, ma Syaoran doveva tornare a casa sua, in Cina.

Sakura chinò il capo e si asciugò le lacrime: “D-d’accordo!”

“Saggia decisione, Sakura!” commentò Sheifa, accennando un sorriso, “Tuttavia, mi raccomando, Syaoran non deve sapere nulla di questo nostro discorsetto.”

Sakura annuì mestamente. Di certo se gli avesse spiegato il motivo, Syaoran non avrebbe mai accettato. Dopodiché, con la morte nel cuore, accompagnò Sheifa alla porta.

“Allora arrivederci, Sakura!”

“Arrivederci.” disse Sakura, con filo di voce.

Sheifa se ne andò e Sakura rimase a guardare la porta con un’espressione totalmente apatica.

Doveva lasciare Syaoran…separarsi per sempre da lui…

Improvvisamente Sakura si sentì mancare forza nelle gambe e cadde per terra. Si lasciò andare a un pianto disperato, rotto da forti singhiozzi. Non voleva, non poteva lasciarlo. Aveva un bisogno disperato di lui. Se lo avesse lasciato andare, Syaoran non sarebbe più tornato. Non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più!

“Sakura!”

Era la voce di Kero-chan.

“Che succede? Stai male?” le chiese preoccupato, volando accanto al suo viso.

Sakura cercò di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo di sé. Ma aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, qualcuno che avrebbe potuto capirla.

“Sto bene, Kero-chan. Grazie!” disse lei, rialzandosi in piedi e asciugandosi gli occhi.

“Ma tu…”

“Stasera vado a dormire da Tomoyo!” esclamò Sakura, infilandosi le scarpe, “Più tardi chiamo papà!”

Prima che Kero-chan potesse fare o dire qualunque cosa, Sakura uscì di casa e cominciò a correre più veloce che poteva. Le lacrime continuarono a scivolare sulle sue guance, divenute rosse per il pianto, ma Sakura non poteva fermarle in alcun modo.

Rapidamente, Sakura raggiunse casa Daidoji. Quando Tomoyo la vide entrare all’improvviso in camera sua e piangere disperatamente, divenne estremamente preoccupata.

“Sakura, che suc…”

Sakura si gettò fra le sue braccia, singhiozzando. Tomoyo, vedendo l’amica soffrire in quel modo, la abbracciò, permettendole di sfogarsi quanto voleva, e la accompagnò al letto, dove si sedettero entrambe: rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo in cui Sakura pianse.

Diversi minuti dopo, Sakura si calmò abbastanza da poter parlare e provò a spiegare a Tomoyo, con un minimo di lucidità, quello che era appena successo. Tomoyo la ascoltò attentamente e, alla fine del racconto, sembrò turbata da quella rivelazione.

“Sakura, non puoi farlo!” le disse subito, “Syaoran non ti lascerà andare così facilmente. Vorrà sapere perché lo vuoi lasciare e non lo accetterà mai come motivo.”

“Infatti…non deve accettarlo e neanche saperlo. È un segreto!”

“Resta il fatto che farà di tutto per non perderti. Sarà più determinato e testardo del solito!”

“Allora devo ferirlo di più!”

“Come?”

“Gli dirò che per tutto questo tempo ho solo finto di volergli così bene.”

“Ma come puoi dirgli una bugia tanto grande? Non ti crederà mai.”

Sakura strinse fra le mani il ciondolo magico che indossava al collo e chiuse gli occhi.

“So come fare e lo farò!”

*****

Sakura passò la notte insonne: meno di 24 ore e avrebbe perso per sempre la cosa più bella che le fosse mai capitata, Syaoran. E più ci pensava, più desiderava non lasciarlo.

Doveva, però, cominciare a vederlo non più come il suo splendido ragazzo, ma come un semplice conoscente, niente di più, niente di meno. Anche se era davvero un’ardua impresa: era pur sempre Syaoran, suo rivale e compagno di avventure, amico fidato e sincero, ragazzo straordinariamente gentile e premuroso.

Infatti, la mattina seguente, a scuola, fu molto difficile mostrarsi fredda nei suoi confronti. Naturalmente Syaoran se ne accorse, ma Sakura sviò abilmente la sua attenzione verso qualcos’altro.

“Ci possiamo vedere oggi pomeriggio, dopo la scuola?” chiese Sakura, accennando un flebile sorriso.

“Sì, però prima devo terminare i miei compiti da rappresentante.” rispose lui.

“Allora ti aspetto al parco del re pinguino.”

“D’accordo!”

Povero Syaoran! Non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa lo aspettasse quel pomeriggio.

La giornata, intanto, sembrava non terminare più: i secondi divennero minuti, i minuti ore…sembrava l’ultimo giorno di un condannato, quello più lungo. E Sakura non riusciva più a sopportare quell’attesa: prima accadeva, meglio era. Altrimenti non avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria per farlo.

Alla fine l’ora fatidica arrivò: Sakura, dopo la scuola, si recò subito al parco del re pinguino e si nascose dietro a un gruppo di alberi. Rigirò tra le mani il suo magico ciondolo e preparò le card da usare. L’attesa era snervante e Sakura cominciò a sperare che Syaoran non arrivasse più. Però, dopo un’abbondante mezz’ora, Syaoran arrivò.

Sakura, ancora nascosta fra gli alberi, prese in mano il suo ciondolo: non doveva piangere, doveva mostrarsi forte e sicura delle sue parole. Lo stava facendo per il suo bene.

“Chiave che possiedi la forza della stella, mostrami la tua vera natura! È Sakura che te lo ordina! Release! Rescissione del sigillo!”

Sakura afferrò lo scettro e lo strinse al cuore, insieme a due delle sue card.

“Aiutatemi, vi prego. Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, ora più che mai!” disse Sakura, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima solitaria, “Carta dell’Illusione, ti prego, rendi le mie parole sincere verso colui che più di tutti è importante per me. Illusion! Illusione!”

Il potere dell’Illusione la avvolse totalmente, ma Sakura non aveva ancora terminato la sua preparazione.

“Cancellazione, elimina ogni minima traccia di magia che lui può avvertire attorno a me. Erase! Cancellazione!”

Anche la carta della Cancellazione agì su di lei e, quando tutto terminò, Sakura inspirò profondamente e raggiunse Syaoran.

“Syaoran!”

Syaoran si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise: un sorriso, il suo sorriso che le faceva inspiegabilmente tremare le gambe ogni volta che lui lo rivolgeva a lei.

“Ciao!” esclamò lui, raggiungendola di corsa e provando a prenderle una mano.

Ma Sakura si sottrasse al suo tocco e Syaoran divenne improvvisamente teso e preoccupato.

“Sakura, sei strana oggi. Ti senti bene?” le chiese lui, appoggiando una mano sul suo viso.

Ancora una volta Sakura fu costretta a sottrarsi al suo tocco gentile: “Syaoran, devo parlarti di una cosa molto importante.”

“Di-di cosa si tratta?”

Doveva sembrare fredda e decisa. La carta dell’Illusione l’avrebbe aiutata.

“Ho deciso di lasciarti!”

Syaoran divenne pallido tutto d’un tratto.

“Vuoi…vuoi lasciarmi?” ripeté con voce tremante, cosa molto insolita da parte sua.

“Esatto.”

Il cuore di Syaoran, che batteva rapidamente e con intensità ogni volta che la vedeva, sembrò fermarsi con quella semplice parola.

“Perché?”

Sakura non rispose, cercando di trovare un valido motivo che l’avesse spinta a quella decisione.

“Non mi vuoi più bene? Ti sei innamorata di qualcun altro?”

Il tono di Syaoran era tremante, ma freddo e Sakura cominciò a intravedere disperazione nei suoi occhi. Così, per non lasciarsi coinvolgere da ciò che lui stava provando, guardò altrove.

“Non è questo.”

“Allora, che cos’è successo?”

“I miei sentimenti per te non sono più quelli di una volta. Il fatto è che non riesco più a pensare a te come prima. Quel sentimento è svanito.”

Syaoran sembrava non credere a quelle parole: “Mi stai dicendo che non mi ami, ma neppure mi odi?”

“Sì, infatti. Mi sei indifferente!”

Indifferente? No, non poteva essere vero, non dopo quello che avevano passato insieme. L’indifferenza era un sentimento orribile. Come poteva Sakura provarlo proprio nei suoi confronti? Lei non avrebbe mai potuto.

“Non ci credo. Sakura!” esclamò Syaoran, prendendola per le spalle, “E’ successo qualcosa, vero?”

“Non è successo niente.”

Come previsto, Syaoran stava avendo molta difficoltà a credere alle parole di Sakura. Così lei pregò con tutta se stessa la carta dell’Illusione di aiutarla ora più che mai.

“Allora, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Se è così, saprò riparare, ma…non farmi questo…”

Sakura sfuggì alla sua presa e, con estrema difficoltà, riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi. Sentiva la forza dell’Illusione scorrere dentro di lei.

“Tu non hai fatto nulla di male, Syaoran. Non è colpa tua. Ho preso questa decisione in quanto i miei sentimenti per te si erano affievoliti, probabilmente già poco prima del tuo ritorno. In principio credevo che sarebbero tornati intensi come prima, ma non è stato così. Syaoran, la lontananza non ci ha fatto bene!”

Syaoran scosse il capo lievemente, senza rendersene conto.

“Ma se non mi odi, potremmo restare insieme. Io ti voglio ancora bene.” disse lui, quasi implorandola, e la abbracciò tutto d’un tratto.

Perché Syaoran doveva comportarsi così? Rendeva tutto ancora più difficile.

“No, non voglio più stare con te, Syaoran.” esclamò Sakura, scostandosi con poca delicatezza da Syaoran, “Per tutto questo tempo, nella speranza di tornare a volerti bene come prima, ho usato la carta dell’Illusione per farti credere che i miei sentimenti fossero sinceri. Ma non era giusto continuare a mentirti in quel modo.”

Le mani di Syaoran, ancora sulle braccia di Sakura, tremando, si allontanarono con estrema lentezza da lei. E, nei suoi occhi, Sakura poteva ora scorgere rabbia, insieme alla disperazione.

“Illusione? No, non avresti mai potuto farlo.”

“Pensavo che in questo modo non ti avrei fatto soffrire.”

“Quindi mi hai mentito? Tutti i bei momenti passati insieme erano solo menzogne?” esclamò Syaoran, incredulo.

Sakura annuì, colpevolmente.

“Come hai potuto farmi questo? Io mi fidavo di te!”

Sakura distolse nuovamente lo sguardo: era troppo da sopportare. Non lo aveva mai visto soffrire in quel modo.

Syaoran, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, strinse i pugni e la guardò, quasi trattenendo il fiato: “E ti amavo!”

Anche lei, anche lei lo amava, disperatamente e tanto che le faceva male il cuore ogni volta che lui non era con lei. Però, Sakura non poteva allontanare ulteriormente Syaoran dalla sua famiglia. Non era giusto.

“Mi…mi dispiace, Syaoran!” gli disse, dandogli le spalle, “Spero che un giorno potrai perdonarmi!”

“Sakura…”

Ma lei cominciò ad allontanarsi da lui, ignorando quel suo debole tentativo di trattenerla con sé. Sakura uscì dal parco e non appena fu al sicuro, lontano dai begli occhi color ambra di Syaoran, si fermò per qualche minuto, accasciandosi a terra contro una parete. E cominciò a piangere in silenzio, sfogandosi ancora un po’. Era davvero finita! Aveva lasciato Syaoran. Si odiava per come lo stava facendo soffrire e non si sarebbe sorpresa se anche lui avesse cominciato a odiarla. Quando si sentì pronta, tornò a casa: il suo aspetto così esausto, disperato, richiamò immediatamente l’attenzione del padre.

“Sakura?”

Gli occhi di Sakura, insolitamente spenti, si annebbiarono nuovamente e lei cadde per terra.

“Ho fatto una cosa orribile!” disse lei, tra i singhiozzi.

Fujitaka le fu subito accanto, accarezzandole i capelli.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Io…io…”

Ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa, Sakura svenne tra le braccia del padre.

*****

Quando Sakura si risvegliò, si ritrovò in camera sua, coricata nel suo letto: aveva la mente annebbiata e con dolore, ricordò quanto aveva appena fatto a Syaoran.

“Ben svegliata, mia cara!” le disse una voce gentile.

Suo padre era seduto accanto a lei e subito vennero raggiunti da Touya e da Yukito, entrambi molto preoccupati.

“Papà…”

“Tesoro mio, mi sono spaventato molto quando sei svenuta. Eri così pallida e…quasi senza vita, come un fantasma. Cos’è successo?” chiese Fujitaka, prendendole una mano.

Sakura chinò il capo: a loro poteva dirlo. Erano la sua famiglia, dopotutto.

La notizia lasciò tutti molto sorpresi. Eppure tutti e tre non erano d’accordo su quello che aveva fatto Sakura.

“Avresti dovuto parlarne con lui.” aveva detto Yukito.

E suo padre annuì: “Li è abbastanza maturo da scegliere da solo cosa fare nella vita!”

“E, sicuramente, avrebbe scelto di restare qui, con Sakura!” terminò Touya.

Ormai non poteva più tornare indietro, Sakura aveva preso la sua decisione: Syaoran doveva stare accanto alla sua famiglia, non poteva abbandonarli. E, soprattutto, doveva adempiere le ultime volontà di suo padre. Sakura non avrebbe potuto impedirlo in alcun modo.

Stesa nel suo letto, Sakura guardò Kero-chan: sembrava dispiaciuto per ciò che era accaduto. Dopotutto, anche se Touya e Kero-chan avevano da sempre avuto un certo dissapore nei confronti di Syaoran, per quello che lui aveva fatto per lei, per quello che lui rappresentava per lei, Syaoran era rispettato da entrambi.

“SAKURA!”

Sakura sussultò e si alzò in piedi: quella era la voce di Syaoran. Perché si trovava lì?

Corse alla finestra, con l’ansia che le attanagliava il cuore, e vide un esasperato Syaoran davanti al cancelletto di casa sua.

“Sakura! Vieni fuori!” urlò nuovamente Syaoran.

Sakura corse giù per le scale, ma si fermò sull’ ultimo scalino: Touya era uscito prima di lei, per affrontare Syaoran e la sua disperazione.

“Ragazzino, vattene!”

“No! Devo parlare con Sakura. Non mi può lasciare così!”

“Lei non vuole parlarti!”

Touya lo aveva raggiunto e fu molto colpito da quello strano, davvero insolito sguardo di Syaoran, così perso, così vuoto.

“Deve spiegarmi perché mi ha mentito…non lo ha mai fatto…non è da lei…”

“Mettiti il cuore in pace, ragazzo!”

“Non avrò pace finché non avrò scoperto perché mi ha mentito. So che c’è un altro motivo!” esclamò Syaoran, gettandosi su Touya, “Fammi passare!”

Touya lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò fisso negli occhi: “Non puoi fare più niente, Li! Dimenticala e vattene il più lontano possibile!”

Chissà quale fra le parole di Touya lo aveva fatto calmare improvvisamente: _dimenticala_ , o _lontano_ , o forse _Li_. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome.

E così Syaoran, con uno strattone, si liberò dalla stretta di Touya e corse via.

Sakura tremava per la scena a cui aveva assistito: Tomoyo le aveva detto che Syaoran non avrebbe accettato facilmente quella improvvisa e inattesa separazione, ma non si aspettava certo qualcosa del genere. E questo contribuì a farla sentire ancora più male.

Ormai non poteva fare più niente: poteva solo aspettare che il dolore di quel momento passasse e che…dimenticasse Syaoran?!

Oh, no, come poteva dimenticarlo? Sarebbe stato sempre molto importante per lei: il suo più grande amore, così prezioso, così unico. Nessuno mai avrebbe potuto contare di più per lei o prendere il suo posto nel suo cuore.

Il suo cuore sarebbe appartenuto per sempre a Syaoran, anche se lui fosse tornato in Cina, anche se per i prossimi, lunghissimi, insopportabili anni fossero stati separati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh insomma, prima o poi le cose dovevano complicarsi. ç_ç  
> Rileggendo e sistemandola mi sono accorta di molte cose che non mi piacevano e ho cercato di correggerla più che potevo.   
> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola, Revengeful thoughts.   
> A presto  
> Chiara


	8. Revengeful thoughts

“Il giudizio è terminato! Io, il giudice Shinto, riconosco Savine come nuova padrona delle Card! D’ora in poi le Tai Sun Card saranno le Savine Card!”

Savine guardò il proprio scettro e le Card. I bordi del retro di ogni carta erano argentati, con una semiluna ad ogni angolo; nel centro c’era il suo circolo magico a caratteri argentati su uno sfondo nero. Quella era stata un’impresa molto faticosa, per cui lei aveva fatto parecchi sacrifici…totalmente da sola. Da sola aveva localizzato ogni Card, da sola le aveva affrontate e da sola le aveva catturate.

Poi, all’improvviso, era arrivato Shinto, il giudice, per sottoporla al suo giudizio. Era stato uno scontro intenso: Shinto era davvero in gamba, ma anche lei non era da meno. La cattura delle Card l’aveva resa forte. Mai e poi mai Savine avrebbe immaginato che potesse arrivare a un tale livello di forza magica. Anche Shinto glielo aveva detto. E ciò la rendeva immensamente felice e appagata.

Ma per essere pienamente soddisfatta doveva vendicare Tai Sun. Dunque, la parte più difficile del suo piano doveva ancora arrivare.

“Savine!” la chiamò Shinto, avvicinandosi a lei.

Savine si voltò verso di lui e i capelli ramati ondeggiarono, facendo luccicare i riflessi rosso rubino.

“Sì?”

“Il mio giudizio è terminato, però desidererei che tu mi permettessi di stare ancora al tuo fianco!”

Savine gli sorrise: “Ah, sì?”

“Sì! Prima di morire, Tai Sun mi chiese di prendermi cura di te, anche dopo il giudizio finale. Il che significa che mi toccherà seguirti anche nella tua vendetta.”

Savine scosse il capo: “Oh, mio caro Shinto, se ti esprimi in questo modo non credo proprio che riuscirai a convincermi! Sembra che per te questo sia solo un dovere. Io, invece, vorrei tanto che per te questo fosse anche un _piacere_.”

Il tono usato da Savine gli provocò un brivido che gli percorse tutta la schiena. Era così strana quella ragazza di 16 anni: riusciva a farlo rabbrividire piacevolmente con uno sguardo o una semplice parola. E lui, che era solo un ragazzo della sua stessa età, sentiva di non poter resistere al suo fascino.

“Ah…ehm…certo.” disse Shinto, balbettando, mentre Savine si avvicinava a lui, “Sarà…un vero…piacere aiutarti nella tua vendetta. Non è solo un dovere per me!” 

Savine sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sul torace, accarezzandolo: “Beh allora, d’accordo. Credo che lascerò che tu mi aiuti.”

E così dicendo, gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue.

Ancora tremando, Shinto la guardò, perplesso: “Come fai a fidarti di me? Mi conosci appena…”

“Se mio padre ti ha chiesto di aiutarmi, vuol dire che si fidava di te. Quindi, perché mai non dovrei fidarmi anch’io di te?”

“Mmm, giusta osservazione!”

Savine gli passò le braccia intorno al collo: “Non credi che dovremmo cominciare a ideare il nostro piano per sconfiggere la piccola Sakura?”

“In effetti sì. Però devi sapere una cosa!”

“Cosa?”

“Questa ragazza è molto forte!”

Savine si allontanò da lui, contrariata: “Ah, più di me?”

“Non ho detto questo. Lasciami finire!” disse lui, deciso, “La sua forza dipende anche da altri fattori.”

“Quali sarebbero questi _altri fattori_?”

“La sua famiglia, i suoi amici e…un ragazzo!”

Savine sorrise, interessata: “Oh…un ragazzo!”

“Non è un ragazzo qualsiasi. Si chiama Syaoran, è un lontano parente di Clow Leed e l’ha aiutata nella cattura delle Card e nella loro trasformazione in Sakura Card. Io li ho osservati bene, prima di incontrare te. Si sono innamorati, ma in questo momento sono divisi per problemi familiari. Lui, però, tornerà sicuramente se qualcosa le dovesse accadere!” spiegò Shinto, lievemente allarmato.

“E tu lascialo tornare.” disse lei, con molta tranquillità.

“Ma questo la renderà più forte. Temo che siano ancora innamorati l’uno dell’altra. E lui sarà sempre accanto a lei per proteggerla!”

“Rilassati, Shinto!” gli consigliò Savine, “Andrà tutto bene! Se Syaoran proteggerà Sakura, Shinto proteggerà Savine, non sei d’accordo?”

“A qualunque costo!”

“Bene. Ho già un piano perfetto per quella piccola catturacarte e il suo prode eroe!”

“E quale sarebbe?”

Savine portò nuovamente un braccio intorno al suo collo: “Sai, Shinto, cos’è più doloroso della lontananza?”

“Cosa?”

“Stare accanto a qualcuno che ami, ma che non puoi più avere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, un breve capitolo per vedere cosa stia succedendo alla nemesi di Sakura.   
> Dal prossimo faremo un balzo in avanti nel tempo, The past always return.   
> Buona Pasqua intanto. <3  
> Chiara


	9. The past always returns

Stava facendo di nuovo quel sogno. Si trovava di fronte a uno specchio molto grande. Ma nel suo riflesso c’era qualcosa di strano: era una ragazza, sì, ma non era Sakura. Era diversa, era oscura, misteriosa. Sakura aveva in mano il suo scettro e anche il suo strano riflesso ne aveva uno: era nero come le tenebre e al posto della stella dorata, c’era una cupa saetta.

Sia la stella, sia la saetta cominciarono, a un certo punto, a ruotare vorticosamente. E poi, all’improvviso, la saetta si fermò e Sakura guardò il riflesso nello specchio. Accanto alla misteriosa ragazza era comparso qualcuno: un ragazzo, anche lui stranamente oscuro e misterioso.

Con quella apparizione il sogno terminava ogni volta: Sakura si svegliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Mmm…di nuovo quel sogno…” disse fra sé.

“Quello con lo specchio?” esclamò Kero-chan, facendo capolino dal suo cassetto.

“Sì!”

Kero-chan sbadigliò: “E’ davvero strano! Si ripete da più di un mese, eppure non è successo ancora nulla.”

“Kero-chan…” chiese Sakura, pensierosa, “…credi che sia un sogno premonitore?”

“Sì, Sakura. Tu hai questo dono e credo che questo sogno ti voglia dire qualcosa!” esclamò Kero-chan, volando sulle sue gambe.

“Probabilmente c’è qualche difficoltà in arrivo.”

“Probabile, ma non capisco cosa significhi la stella del tuo scettro che continua a ruotare!”

“Non so!” sospirò Sakura, alzandosi in piedi, “Adesso sarà meglio che mi sbrighi. Devo preparare la colazione!”

Detto questo, Sakura si lavò e dopo qualche minuto, tornò in camera sua per vestirsi.

“Cosa devi fare oggi, Sakura?” le chiese Kero-chan.

“Devo uscire con Tomoyo. Vuoi venire con noi?”

“Mi comprerai un gelato?”

“Certo!”

“Allora, va bene!”

Erano nel pieno delle vacanze estive e Sakura aveva voglia di divertirsi moltissimo con i suoi amici. Quell’anno aveva cominciato la seconda superiore: all’età di 16 anni era normale desiderare di uscire e svagarsi con i più cari amici, come Tomoyo e Kero-chan.

Eppure c’era qualcosa che continuava a mancarle.

“Un gelato fresco è proprio quello che ci vuole in una giornata calda come questa!” esclamò Kero-chan, entusiasta.

“Hai ragione, fa proprio caldo oggi!”

“L’estate è ancora lunga, non siamo neanche a metà luglio!”

Lo sguardo di Sakura cadde sul calendario e lei ebbe un tuffo al cuore: era il 13 luglio…il _suo_ compleanno. Istintivamente Sakura guardò lì, dove prima c’era l’orsacchiotto Syaoran. Quando circa quattro anni prima aveva dovuto lasciare Syaoran, Sakura, per superare il dolore della separazione, aveva raccolto tutto ciò che le ricordava Syaoran e lo aveva nascosto: foto, regali, lettere e anche l’orsacchiotto erano rinchiusi in una scatola, riposta in fondo al suo armadio, lì dove non poteva vederla facilmente.

Sakura sorrise: aveva passato momenti terribili subito dopo la partenza di Syaoran per Hong Kong. Non era neanche andata a salutarlo all’aeroporto. Era passata da casa sua, insieme a Tomoyo, poco prima della sua partenza, e lì gli aveva detto addio. Non era stato difficile per Sheifa convincere Syaoran a partire subito dopo quello che era successo e al momento di separarsi da lei, Syaoran aveva mantenuto un certo contegno. Per Sakura fu estremamente difficile sostenere il suo sguardo freddo e i suoi modi distaccati: si erano comportati come quando Syaoran era appena arrivato a Tomoeda. In pochissimi giorni erano passati da fidanzati a semplici conoscenti, proprio come Sakura desiderava...no, come Sheifa desiderava. Perché, in realtà, quel giorno Sakura era stata più volte sul punto di gettarsi fra le sue braccia, confessargli il vero motivo che l’aveva indotta a lasciarlo e trattenerlo con sé. Non aveva la forza di separarsi da lui…per sempre. Per fortuna Tomoyo era con lei: quando era sul punto di scoppiare, Sakura si voltava verso Tomoyo e si calmava. Così lui era partito.

E da quel giorno lei non aveva più saputo nulla di Syaoran: anche non avere sue notizie era stato terribile da sopportare. Più volte aveva pensato di scrivergli una lettera, ma temeva che lui fosse ancora troppo arrabbiato per poterla anche solo aprire. Ad ogni modo Sakura aveva la sua famiglia e Tomoyo, che le erano rimasti accanto e l’avevano aiutata: senza di loro non avrebbe mai potuto superare quel momento terribile.

Ora era sicura di stare molto meglio: Syaoran era lontano, ma era un bel ricordo custodito nel cuore di Sakura.

“Sakura, tutto ok?” le chiese Kero-chan, sventolandole una zampa di fronte agli occhi.

Sakura scosse il capo e gli sorrise: “Sì, grazie! Allora, ehm…ci vediamo dopo!”

Dopo aver chiuso la porta della sua camera, Sakura scese giù in cucina e cominciò a preparare la colazione per lei, per Touya e suo padre. E mentre cucinava, Touya e Fujitaka la raggiunsero.

“Buongiorno!” li salutò Sakura.

“Buongiorno, Sakura!”

Touya si sedette e cominciò a leggere il giornale; Fujitaka, invece, si avvicinò a Sakura.

“Vuoi una mano, tesoro?”

“No, grazie, papà. Ho quasi finito!”

Perciò, Fujitaka andò a sedersi accanto a Touya e Sakura servì loro la colazione.

“Papà, posso chiederti una cosa?” esclamò Sakura.

“Dimmi tutto!”

“Visto che stasera tu non ci sei, posso invitare Tomoyo a restare a dormire da noi?”

“Ma certo, cara!”

“Per te va bene, Touya?”

Touya alzò lo sguardo dal giornale, posandolo sulla sorella: “Sì! Io, però, ritornerò tardi stasera!”

“Non ti preoccupare, non siamo più bambine.”

“E’ questo che mi preoccupa!”

“Cosa vorresti dire?” esclamò Sakura, cominciando ad alterarsi.

“Niente, spero solo che non combinerai qualche guaio.”

“Scusa, che tipo di guai dovrei combinare?”

“Che so…organizzare una festa e invitare tutto il liceo Seijo. I ragazzi della vostra età sono tremendi!”

“Non amo quel genere di feste, lo sai benissimo.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo! Mi fido di te, mostriciattolo!”

“E ti ripeto che non sono un mostriciattolo!” esclamò Sakura, lanciando un minaccioso sguardo al fratello.

Fujitaka guardò i suoi figli bisticciare con il suo sorriso dolce e gentile.

“Dove andrete questa mattina tu e Tomoyo?” chiese, infine, il padre.

“Non so, a fare un giretto, poi andremo a mangiare e il pomeriggio organizzeremo il nostro pigiama party!”

“La tipica giornata di vacanza estiva, insomma.”

“Esatto.”

“Allora buon divertimento, ragazze!”

******

In effetti la giornata fu molto divertente; ma era incredibile come, proprio quel giorno, ogni angolo della città, ogni più piccolo, insignificante elemento ricordasse a Sakura qualcosa inerente a Syaoran: il parco del re pinguino, un gattino color miele che attraversava la strada, bambini che giocavano a pallone, un negozio di giocattoli con orsetti di peluche esposti in vetrina… Erano cose che Sakura vedeva tutti i giorni. Dunque, perché la turbavano proprio nel giorno del compleanno di Syaoran?

Nel tentativo di rispondere a quella domanda, Sakura fu particolarmente distratta per tutta la giornata. Tomoyo non poté fare a meno di accorgersene, ma sollevò la questione solo quando furono a casa.

Mentre preparavano la cena, infatti, Tomoyo le chiese, “Sakura, stai bene?”

Sakura guardò l’amica e le sorrise: “Ehi, che domande fai? Perché non dovrei stare bene?”

“Ti ricordi che giorno è oggi?”

Sakura sussultò e chinò il capo: “Sì, certo che me lo ricordo. È il _suo_ compleanno.”

Anche se Sakura era certa di aver superato il dolore per la separazione da Syaoran, il suo nome era sempre stato tabù, soprattutto perché non parlavano quasi mai di lui.

“E’ per questo che oggi eri così distratta?”

“Ecco…non saprei.” rispose Sakura, arrossendo lievemente, “Può darsi, ma non devi preoccuparti, Tomoyo. Ero distratta, è vero, però sto bene!”

“Sicura?”

Sakura le sorrise nuovamente, per tranquillizzarla: “Sicura!”

“Come vuoi tu.”

“Andiamo a mangiare, dai!”

Perciò Sakura e Tomoyo portarono a tavola tutto ciò che avevano preparato per cena e, insieme a Kero-chan, consumarono ogni cosa. Dopo la cena Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero-chan guardarono dei vecchi video girati da Tomoyo: erano le avventure di Sakura, in qualità di Card Captor, ma c’erano anche video più recenti, girati negli ultimi quattro anni. Tomoyo aveva portato una scatola piena di video su richiesta di Kero-chan, che sembrava ansioso di vederli tutti. E così fecero.

Sakura, però, non poté fare a meno di notare che tra quei video mancavano tutti quelli con Syaoran e provò una sorta di nostalgia e triste voglia di rivederlo. Quando Kero-chan aveva espresso il desiderio di rivedere i vecchi video sulle avventure di Sakura, il suo cuore fece una piacevole capriola all’indietro: era emozionata all’idea di rivedere Syaoran, seppur solo in video.

Eppure era molto strano: lei non avrebbe dovuto provare ancora certe cose per Syaoran. Lui era solo un bel ricordo custodito nel suo cuore.

Allora, perché aveva un desiderio sfrenato di rivederlo, di sentire la sua voce, di sapere qualunque cosa su di lui?

I video terminarono e Sakura fu costretta a nascondere la sua delusione per non aver potuto vedere nulla su Syaoran. Al momento di andare a dormire, Kero-chan volò nel suo cassetto e Tomoyo andò a lavarsi. Sakura, invece, decise di rimettere i video nella scatola. Ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione in quella scatola. Lì, abbandonato in un angolino, c’era un altro video. Incuriosita, Sakura lo prese tra le sue mani e trattenne il fiato quando lesse l’etichetta sul lato lungo: “ _Sakura & Syaoran_”.

Quasi inconsciamente e meccanicamente, le sue mani tremanti inserirono la cassetta nel registratore e il video iniziò: era ambientato nella scuola media, in una giornata che era ancora un ricordo vivissimo nel cuore di Sakura.

La prima scena fu l’esibizione delle ragazze pon-pon: Tomoyo non aveva perso neanche un’acrobazia di Sakura. Dopodiché l’inquadratura seguì Sakura che correva al bordo del campo: ed eccolo lì, Syaoran, che le sorrideva dolcemente, mentre le diceva che era stata bravissima.

Sakura si portò una mano sulle labbra, cominciando a sentire gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare e un lieve dolore stringerle il cuore.

Poi ci fu tutta la partita di basket: Tomoyo aveva persino ripreso il momento in cui Sakura aveva procurato del ghiaccio per Syaoran, che era caduto e si era fatto male. Sakura sorrise, ripensando a quel momento, a Syaoran chiaramente felice perché lei si stava prendendo cura di lui.

Infine il video si interruppe per ripartire subito dopo.

“ _Ah! Eccoli_!” disse nel video la voce di Kero-chan.

“ _Sshhh!_ ” fece la voce di Tomoyo.

L’inquadratura mostrava Sakura e Syaoran per terra, lei sopra di lui.

“ _Io? No…non proprio. Mi sono solo commossa per quello che hai detto!_ ” gli aveva detto Sakura.

“ _E cosa avrei detto?_ ” le aveva chiesto lui, con la sua voce calda e dolcissima.

“ _Lo sai benissimo!_ ”

“ _Rinfrescami un po’ la memoria!_ ”

“ _Hai detto che io sono la persona più…”_

_“…importante della mia vita.”_

Sakura ebbe un fremito e il dolore al cuore si fece più intenso.

“ _E’ vero?_ ”

Syaoran le aveva sorriso e preso il viso con entrambe le mani: “ _E’ verissimo!_ ”

Dopodiché Syaoran l’aveva attirata a sé e l’aveva baciata.

“Syaoran…”

Sakura appoggiò una mano sul video e cominciò a piangere in silenzio. Syaoran le mancava terribilmente e se ne stava rendendo conto solo in quel momento. O forse, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non aveva mai voluto ammetterlo per non soffrire ulteriormente. Si portò una mano sul cuore: se solo avesse potuto vederlo ancora una volta, sapere che stava bene, sapere che non si era dimenticato di lei.

Lei sicuramente non si era dimenticata di lui: non aveva dimenticato come lui le aveva dato speranza, come la sosteneva e la incoraggiava nei momenti difficili. Lui era sempre stato al suo fianco, diventando per lei il bene più prezioso. Proprio lui, Syaoran. Era stato suo avversario, poi alleato, poi amico, fino a diventare il suo più grande amore, il suo primo bacio, i suoi primi appuntamenti. Era tutto questo e molto altro, era semplicemente Syaoran, il suo Syaoran.

“Sakura!”

Tomoyo, tornando in camera, vide l’amica inginocchiata di fronte al televisore, una mano sul video, una sul cuore, il viso arrossato per il pianto. Così le fu subito accanto.

“Sakura, ma che suc…” disse Tomoyo, ma si bloccò, notando il video che stava scorrendo nel televisore.

“Oh, mi dispiace, Sakura. Mi dispiace tantissimo. Ho controllato più volte le cassette. Non riesco a capire come sia finita dentro la scatola.”

“Tomoyo…” mormorò Sakura, tra i singhiozzi, “…io voglio rivederlo!”

“Ma Sakura…”

Sakura guardò l’amica con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, che rispecchiavano il suo più grande desiderio: “Voglio rivederlo, lo desidero tantissimo!”

Tomoyo non seppe che rispondere, ma lasciò sfogare l’amica tra le sue braccia ancora per qualche minuto. Era terribile vederla in quello stato: lei, che sapeva leggere la tristezza in ogni cuore, soffriva per le pene altrui. Ma quando era il suo cuore a soffrire, il dolore doveva essere terribile da sopportare, anche per una ragazza forte come Sakura.

Tomoyo la accompagnò nel letto e restò accanto a lei, fino a che, stanca di piangere, Sakura si addormentò.

L’amica si assicurò che Sakura dormisse e controllò l’ora: erano le 23.45. Rispetto a Hong Kong, erano un’ora più avanti. Quindi in Cina dovevano essere le 22.45. Chissà se Li era ancora sveglio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi ehi, siamo tornati a Tomoeda con un salto di quattro anni. Purtroppo mi sa che in alcuni punti i personaggi risulteranno leggermente ooc. Io in genere cerco sempre di rispettare il carattere dei vari personaggi, in questo caso col fatto che sono cresciuti e subentrano diversi aspetti dell'adolescenza, sarà un tantino difficile, ma come sempre ci provo. :)  
> Prossimo capitolo, An important decision.   
> Ciaoo!!  
> Chiara


	10. An important decision

Syaoran sospirò: quella festa, organizzata dalle sue sorelle per il suo 16° compleanno, era una noia mortale. Avevano invitato tutti i suoi compagni del liceo. Ma lui non si stava divertendo per nulla. Così era fuggito da tutti e si era rifugiato nel grande giardino di casa Li.

Non ne poteva più di quella vita: da quando era tornato dal Giappone, le sue sorelle e, in particolare, Sheifa lo avevano ricoperto di attenzioni. Naturalmente erano venute a conoscenza di quello che era successo con Sakura e avevano cercato di consolarlo come potevano.

Syaoran si sdraiò per terra, le braccia dietro la testa, e guardò le stelle nel cielo blu notte. Brillavano come brillavano gli occhi di Sakura quando incrociavano i suoi. Com’era possibile che anche quello fosse un effetto della Carta dell’Illusione, che anche quella fosse una bugia? Questo grande dubbio lo tormentava ormai da quattro anni, dal suo ritorno in Cina. Non si dava pace. E più ci pensava, più si convinceva che c’era qualcos’altro che aveva indotto Sakura a lasciarlo. Ma cosa?

“Li?”

Syaoran si sollevò per guardare chi fosse riuscito a trovarlo.

“Ah…ciao!”

Era Shin Chiang, una ragazza che frequentava la sua stessa classe, ma loro si conoscevano da molti anni ormai, in quanto lei era figlia di amici di famiglia. Syaoran doveva ammettere che fosse molto simpatica e che fosse diventata molto carina crescendo, con lunghi capelli neri e mossi e profondi occhi marroni. Qualche mese prima lei gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore per lui, ma Syaoran l’aveva respinta con gentilezza: Sakura continuava a essere troppo importante per lui e Syaoran non poteva né voleva dimenticarla. Era più forte di lui. Tutto in lui era ancora devoto a Sakura.

“Dentro stanno ballando tutti.” disse Shin.

“Mm…”

La totale mancanza di reazione da parte di Syaoran intimorì la povera Shin, che parlò con voce tremante: “Non…non ti andrebbe di ballare?”

Syaoran tornò a stendersi per terra: “No.”

“A-allora, ti dispiace se rimango un po’ con te?”

“Come vuoi.”

Syaoran chiuse gli occhi e percepì Shin, mentre si sedeva accanto a lui. Ma nella sua mente, nei suoi occhi apparve lei, Sakura, come se la ricordava lui. Felice, sorridente accanto a lui…o almeno così appariva ai suoi occhi. In effetti, quando Sakura era venuta a salutarlo prima della sua partenza, lei gli era sembrata così diversa dal solito. Così indifferente a lui, così insolitamente fredda. Da un momento all’altro il loro rapporto era cambiato, passando da una bellissima e dolcissima relazione, a qualcosa di fastidiosamente glaciale e snervante. Per Syaoran fu terribile doverla salutare, mantenendo il suo solito contegno. In ogni istante che lei trascorse a casa sua quella mattina, Syaoran ebbe il desiderio di abbracciarla e pregarla di farlo restare accanto a lei. La sola idea di allontanarsi da Sakura per sempre lo rendeva nervoso e lo spaventava terribilmente. Lui aveva un bisogno disperato di lei, come se fosse aria da respirare, acqua per dissetarsi, aveva bisogno di starle accanto, assicurarsi che stesse bene, proteggerla in caso di bisogno, ma…

Ma starle accanto e vederla innamorarsi di qualcun altro sarebbe stato decisamente peggio. Syaoran non avrebbe risposto delle sue azioni. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore. Sì, la separazione lo aveva aiutato, ma fino a un certo punto: perché ogni notte, quando chiudeva gli occhi la rivedeva nei suoi sogni.

Nei suoi sogni Sakura rivolgeva unicamente a lui il suo sorriso più dolce e il suo più amorevole sguardo. Nei suoi sogni Sakura lo baciava con delicatezza e passione. Nei suoi sogni Syaoran rivedeva ogni singolo, preziosissimo momento trascorso insieme a lei.

Come era possibile che il sentimento che Sakura provava per lui e che più volte gli aveva dimostrato, fosse svanito dal suo cuore? E se fosse stato vero che lui le era indifferente, allora forse Sakura si era dimenticata di lui.

Diamine! Cosa stava pensando? Era pur sempre Sakura: anche se non lo amava, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare tutti i momenti passati insieme e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare Syaoran.

“Li?”

Syaoran fu riportato alla realtà da Shin, seduta ancora accanto a lui. Quando riaprì gli occhi, lui si accorse di aver il respiro leggermente affannato, dovuto probabilmente a quel turbinio di pensieri.

“Poco fa stavi sorridendo.”

“Mm.”

Shin sorrise sinceramente, “Credo di non averti mai visto sorridere. Ultimamente poi sei sempre così solitario e triste a scuola!”

Syaoran non disse nulla e tornò a guardare le stelle: avrebbe tanto voluto rivedere Sakura, almeno per assicurarsi che stesse bene anche senza di lui. Chissà cosa stava facendo in quel momento…

“Stavi pensando a lei?”

Syaoran, turbato e sorpreso, la guardò: “Cosa sai tu di _lei_?”

“So che deve essere una ragazza speciale se riesce a farti sorridere!” rispose Shin Chiang, con un sorriso.

“Lo è davvero!” esclamò lui, con un sospiro.

“Ti manca molto, vero?”

Syaoran non rispose, perfettamente consapevole che lei avrebbe interpretato il suo silenzio come un sì.

“Perché non vai a trovarla? L’estate è ancora lunga, siamo solo a metà luglio.”

“Non penso che lei mi voglia vedere.”

“Perché? È stata lei a dirtelo?”

Syaoran fu molto colpito da quelle parole: in effetti, Sakura non gli aveva mai detto di non volerlo più vedere, anche se non si era fatta mai sentire in quei quattro anni. Ma non poteva biasimarla. Anche lui non le aveva scritto, troppo impegnato a gestire il suo stesso dolore.

“No, però lei non vuole più stare con me.”

“Già, ma non ha detto che non vuole rivederti, vero?”

Syaoran la guardò, sorpreso. Dopotutto non aveva tutti i torti.

“Sai…” disse Syaoran, sorridendole, “…credo proprio che tu abbia ragione!”

Quel sorriso, rivolto proprio a lei, fece arrossire tutto d’un tratto Shin Chiang. Ma Syaoran non ci fece caso.

Una strana agitazione si era impossessato di lui: l’idea di rivedere Sakura era estremamente piacevole. Sicuramente sarebbe stato difficile, ma l’idea di rivederla era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

“Syaoran!” esclamò una voce da lontano.

Syaoran si voltò e vide sua sorella Feimei che lo stava raggiungendo di corsa.

“Che succede?”

“Una telefonata per te.”

Syaoran, perplesso, si chiese chi mai avesse potuto chiamarlo a quell’ora. Guardò l’orologio: erano le 22 e 51. Con una certa curiosità in corpo, Syaoran, insieme a Feimei e Shin Chiang, tornò in casa. E rispose al telefono.

“Si, pronto? Sono Li Syaoran!”

“ _Tanti auguri, Li!_ ”

Quella voce, così familiare, lo ammutolì per qualche secondo.

“ _Li? Ci sei?_ ”

“Ah sì, ci sono, Daidoji.”

Tomoyo Daidoji era all’altro capo del telefono, proprio la migliora amica di Sakura.

“ _Meno male. Pensavo fosse caduta la linea._ ”

“Grazie mille per gli auguri. Sei stata molto gentile a chiamarmi.”

“ _Non c’è di che. È da molto tempo che non ci sentivamo._ ”

“Già, molto tempo.” ripeté Syaoran, un po’ abbattuto.

“S _enti, devo confessarti che c’è anche un altro motivo dietro a questa telefonata. Per cui vorrei subito arrivare al dunque!_ ”

Il suo tono divenne improvvisamente così serio, che il cuore di Syaoran sembrò fermarsi definitivamente: “E’ successo qualcosa a…”

“ _Oh, no, no, lei sta benissimo!”_ si affrettò ad aggiungere Tomoyo, “ _Solo che sai, vorrebbe tanto rivederti!_ ”

Syaoran non poté non essere felice per quella rivelazione. Tuttavia…

“Scusa, Daidoji, non capisco. Lei mi ha lasciato. Perché mi vuole rivedere?”

“ _Tu non la vuoi rivedere?_ ”

Quella domanda aveva una risposta fin troppo scontata: “Io…io…s-sì, certo che voglio rivederla.”

“ _Ascolta, Li…”_ gli disse Tomoyo, dolcemente, “ _…sia tu che Sakura avete affrontato questa separazione nel peggiore dei modi. Non vi sentite da quattro anni ed è una cosa molto strana per entrambi. Io capisco che tu sia voluto partire perché sarebbe stato doloroso rimanere qui, accanto a lei, provando ancora un sentimento molto forte. Ma entrambi dovevate cercare almeno di mantenere la vostra amicizia. Non c’è alcun dubbio che siete stati veramente importanti l’uno per l’altra: non solo nella vostra storia, ma anche nella vostra amicizia. Anche se lei ti ha detto che non ti ama più, tiene molto a te, perché prima di tutto per lei sei sempre stato un grande amico. Per questo motivo dovevate immaginare che sarebbe stato impossibile cancellare l’una dalla mente dell’altro da un giorno all’altro. Invece, tutti e due avete voluto trascorrere questi anni soffrendo in silenzio senza sapere praticamente nulla l’uno dell’altra! Quindi, ti prego, Li, torna. Se non per sempre, almeno per il resto dell’estate._ ”

Syaoran non sapeva cosa rispondere. Certo, Tomoyo sapeva essere molto convincente. Anche se, in effetti, per quello che lo riguardava, Syaoran avrebbe preso il primo aereo per Tokyo quella notte stessa, se avesse potuto.

“Ci penserò, d’accordo?”

“ _Ma certo. Fammi avere tue notizie, Li!_ ”

“Sì. Grazie ancora per la telefonata!”

“ _Un’ultima cosa: anche se non me lo ha detto esplicitamente, Sakura oggi ti ha pensato molto e sono sicura che, se non avesse avuto timore che tu potessi essere ancora arrabbiato con lei, ti avrebbe chiamato lei stessa per farti gli auguri e lo avrebbe fatto ogni anno da quando te ne sei andato!_ ”

“Sì, ne sono convinto, grazie.”

“ _Buonanotte!”_

“Buonanotte!”

Syaoran abbassò la cornetta del telefono, restando a guardarlo con aria assente. Le parole di Tomoyo, così come quelle di Shin, risuonarono nella sua mente per tutta la notte e per tutta la mattina seguente, durante i suoi allenamenti nel giardino di casa sua. Syaoran, negli ultimi quattro anni, si era allenato duramente ogni giorno, ripensando alle parole che gli rivolse un giorno Eriol.

_“Sta’ calmo e non perdere di vista te stesso. Solo allora potrai diventare più forte!”_

Eriol aveva ragione: se Syaoran si concentrava solo su se stesso, cacciando via ogni pensiero, riusciva ad aumentare la sua forza magica.

Quel giorno, però, la sua concentrazione era rivolta interamente a lei. Forse doveva davvero andare a trovarla e assicurarsi personalmente che stesse bene. Dopo quattro anni di allenamento, Syaoran poteva percepire la forza magica di Sakura da Hong Kong. Stava bene. Però c’era ancora qualcosa che lo turbava. Da circa un mese, infatti, Syaoran percepiva un’altra forza magica in Giappone, una forza magica che emanava vibrazioni negative e che era troppo vicina e troppo simile a quella di Sakura.

In quel momento, con la mente, Syaoran ebbe una visione: due strane figure, una delle quali teneva in mano uno scettro simile a quello di Sakura.

La sua preoccupazione aumentò: troppe similitudini accomunavano Sakura e la figura della sua visione.

“Syaoran.”

Seduto su una roccia enorme vicino a un bel laghetto, immerso nei suoi pensieri, Syaoran aprì gli occhi e si accorse che sua madre l’aveva raggiunto.

“Mamma.”

“Ti stavo cercando, mio caro.” rispose Li Yelan.

Syaoran saltò giù per terra e la raggiunse, “Perché?”

“Volevo parlare con te.”

“Riguardo cosa?”

Sua madre gli sorrise e gli mostrò una foto: una foto che ritraeva lui e Sakura il giorno della sua prima e unica partita di basket alla scuola media di Tomoeda. Lei aveva ancora l’uniforme delle ragazze pon-pon.

Syaoran arrossì: “Dove…dove…l’hai…”

“Stamattina la cameriera l’ha trovata per terra accanto al tuo letto. Probabilmente le sarà scivolata mentre cambiava le lenzuola, e non sapeva cosa farne, perciò me l’ha mostrata!”

La notte precedente Syaoran non aveva dormito molto: aveva ripensato alle parole di Tomoyo e alla sua richiesta. Così, gli era venuta voglia di rivedere Sakura subito e aveva preso quella foto.

Fissò quella foto per un tempo infinito, fino a quando non riuscì ad addormentarsi. La foto l’aveva riposta sotto il cuscino un momento prima di addormentarsi, nella speranza, forse, di riuscire a sognare Sakura ancora una volta.

“Così questa è Sakura, dico bene?”

Syaoran, rossissimo in volto, annuì imbarazzato.

“E’ molto carina.” commentò la madre.

Syaoran annuì nuovamente, improvvisamente incapace di parlare.

“Perché mi hai sempre detto che non avevi foto di lei?”

“Ecco, io…veramente…”

Yelan sospirò, rivolgendo al figlio un amorevole sguardo: “Non importa, Syaoran.”

Detto questo, sua madre gli porse la foto e Syaoran la prese fra le mani, osservandola con attenzione: quella era stata una giornata bellissima e Sakura, per la prima volta, aveva mostrato la sua gelosia nei suoi confronti.

“Quello che, invece, mi preme sapere, Syaoran, riguarda proprio te.”

Syaoran guardò la madre, divenuta improvvisamente seria: “In che senso?”

“Quando ho visto questa foto, stamattina, non riuscivo a credere che fossi proprio tu il ragazzo nella foto. Dovevi essere davvero felice.”

Syaoran annuì, titubante: “Sì!”

“E adesso? Lo sei ancora?”

A quella domanda, Syaoran chinò il capo: non poteva mentire a colei che lo aveva generato e che lo conosceva più di chiunque altro.

“Da quando sei tornato, sei sempre stato assente e chiaramente triste. Passi tutti i giorni in camera tua, a studiare, oppure ad allenarti qui fuori.”

“Mi dispiace!”

“Sono io che devo dispiacermi. Ho sempre pensato che prima o poi avresti superato questo momento e che se fossi intervenuta, avrei solo peggiorato la situazione. È molto triste per me vederti in questo stato e non poter fare niente per aiutarti.”

“Non devi preoccuparti per me.”

“Sì, invece!” ribatté Yelan, accarezzandogli amorevolmente la nuca, “Syaoran, rispondimi con sincerità. Sei ancora innamorato di Sakura?”

Syaoran arrossì, mentre Yelan sospirò, sorridendo: “Come immaginavo. Allora credo che dovresti tornare in Giappone.”

“Cosa?”

Il cuore gli batteva forte, come non faceva più da tanto tempo. L’ipotesi di rivedere Sakura diventava sempre più realistica.

“Ho fatto un sogno ieri notte. Avverto una nuova forza magica in Giappone e credo che Sakura sia il suo obiettivo.”

Syaoran annuì, “Sì, ho appena avuto una visione. Due figure, una delle quali ricordava Sakura.”

“I tuoi poteri sono aumentati, Syaoran. Non hai mai fatto sogni premonitori, ma questo è sicuramente un passo avanti.”

“Mi sono allenato ogni giorno.”

“Bene. Significa che sarò più tranquilla a lasciarti andare.”

“Davvero posso tornare?”

“Certo. Sakura avrà bisogno del tuo aiuto e soprattutto…” continuò la donna, prendendo la mano sinistra di Syaoran e indicando il mignolo, “… so che il tuo destino è legato al suo.”

“Però…” continuò Syaoran, perplesso, “…è stata lei a lasciarmi. Se fosse tutto perduto?”

Yelan lo guardò negli occhi, con ammonizione: “Il filo rosso del destino può essere molto lungo, con tanti intrecci e nodi, ma non sarà mai perduto, né tantomeno distrutto. Superare le difficoltà lo renderà solo più forte. Allo stesso modo, Syaoran, non puoi arrenderti. Non è da te un simile atteggiamento.”

“Lo so, ma…” cominciò a dire Syaoran.

“Cosa ti preoccupa, figliolo?”

“Ho iniziato a frequentare il liceo di mio padre, proprio come voleva lui. Se dovessi tornare in Giappone, non potrei più rispettare la sua volontà.”

Yelan sospirò, come se si aspettasse qualcosa del genere: “Syaoran, è vero, tuo padre voleva che seguissi le sue orme, ma non sei obbligato. Non è il tuo destino. Devi seguire la tua strada e i tuoi interessi. Che cosa ti piacerebbe fare davvero, Syaoran?”

“Mi piacerebbe diventare un archeologo.” rispose Syaoran, titubante.

“E’ davvero un lavoro affascinante. Avrei dovuto intuirlo, a giudicare da tutti i libri di storia che hai nella tua libreria.”

“Lo pensi sul serio?”

“Ma certo! Allora è deciso, tornerai a Tomoeda e frequenterai il liceo Seijo!”

*****

“Syaoran deve tornare in Giappone?!”

Tutta la famiglia Li era riunita nel salotto di casa a discutere della decisione presa da Syaoran e da sua madre. Sheifa sembrava l’unica contraria.

“Ma, scusa, non ti ricordi il testamento di papà? Syaoran deve diventare un avvocato!”

“Cara, ci sei tu a dirigere lo studio legale di vostro padre, non basta questo?” domandò Yelan, con estrema tranquillità.

“Papà voleva che fosse Syaoran a prendere in mano le redini del suo studio!”

“Yang voleva solo assicurarsi che il suo studio fosse in buone mani. E visto che aveva una mentalità piuttosto antica, pensava che la cosa migliore fosse decretare Syaoran come suo successore nello studio legale. Ma tu lo stai portando avanti nel migliore dei modi, non lo pensi anche tu, Syaoran?”

Syaoran guardò negli occhi sua sorella Sheifa: tutti e due avevano gli stessi occhi color ambra.

“La mamma ha ragione, Sheifa. Tu hai sempre sognato di diventare avvocato e mostri una grande passione. Io non potrei mai intraprendere questo lavoro e portarlo avanti allo stesso modo. Non sono questi i miei interessi. Tu sei decisamente migliore di me!”

Sheifa restò letteralmente senza parole.

“Credo che non sia abituata a tutti questi complimenti!” commentò Fanran, ridacchiando.

“Già, però papà di sicuro condividerebbe ogni parola.” aggiunse Feimei.

“Le tue sorelle hanno ragione, Sheifa!” disse sua madre, “Tuo padre sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te! E non devi preoccuparti per le sue ultime volontà. Anche questo è un modo per rispettarle. Un modo decisamente migliore!”

“Quindi posso continuare a dirigere lo studio da sola?” disse Sheifa con voce tremante.

“Sempre se tu te la senti…”

“Sì, assolutamente sì, mamma. Ce la farò!” esclamò lei, eccitata.

“Allora, Syaoran, mio caro, puoi tornare tranquillamente in Giappone.”

La notizia ormai definitiva lo ammutolì per qualche secondo.

“Sì, grazie!” disse infine Syaoran, accennando un sorriso.

Improvvisamente in lui emerse un’immensa paura di rivedere Sakura. Desiderava e temeva rivederla. Sakura era l’unica persona in grado di fargli provare tutte quelle emozioni in una volta sola.

Così, per calmarsi, Syaoran decise di andare in camera sua e si congedò dal resto della famiglia.

“Syaoran, aspetta.” lo chiamò Sheifa, inseguendolo fino alle scale.

Syaoran si voltò e la guardò curioso.

“Io devo dirti una cosa.” gli disse lei, con serietà.

“Cosa?”

“Ecco…vedi…volevo dirti che…”

Sheifa sembrava lievemente ansiosa nel parlare, il che era abbastanza insolito da parte sua. Era come se fosse combattuta e Syaoran non riuscì a capire cosa mai potesse renderla così nervosa.

“Tutto bene?”

Sheifa sospirò e infine annuì: “Sì… sì, certo. Tutto bene. Volevo solo dirti grazie. Le tue parole mi hanno resa immensamente felice, fratellino!”

Con quelle parole, la ragazza gli accarezzò i capelli affettuosamente.

“E dai, Sheifa! Non sono più un bambino!” esclamò lui, infastidito.

“Hai ragione. Non lo sei più. Quindi, ti prego, Syaoran, impegnati a seguire i tuoi interessi!”

“Sì, certo!”

“Anche per quanto riguarda Sakura.” continuò Sheifa, mentre il suo sguardo si rattristò e si posò per terra, “Mamma dice che è lei il tuo destino. Perciò suppongo che questo momento fosse inevitabile.”

Sheifa gli disse quelle cose, con un tono malinconico che turbò Syaoran. E lui stava per chiederle se tutto fosse davvero a posto, quando lei tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e gli sorrise fiduciosa.

“Lo farò!”

Così Syaoran salì in camera sua e si gettò sul letto, a pancia in su, guardando il soffitto. Ormai era deciso. Poteva davvero tornare in Giappone da lei, da Sakura. Quello che aveva sempre desiderato da quando era salito su quel maledetto aereo che lo aveva riportato in Cina, si stava avverando. Il suo più grande sogno degli ultimi quattro anni stava diventando realtà. Questo, naturalmente, lo rendeva felicissimo.

Ma aveva paura di rivederla, paura che lei si fosse innamorata di qualcun altro, paura che per lei lui fosse solamente un amico ormai.

Sua madre gli aveva detto che il loro destino era legato, ma che il filo rosso poteva essere ingarbugliato. Ma tutte quelle difficoltà, quei nodi, beh… Syaoran li avrebbe superati. Qualunque ostacolo avesse incontrato sulla sua strada, Syaoran avrebbe fatto di tutto per raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci, abbiamo visto cosa combina intanto Syaoran. :3  
> Nel frattempo ho deciso di partecipare a una iniziativa della pagina Fanwriter.it, ovvero la WritingWeek. Dal 27 aprile una storia al giorno seguendo una serie di prompt. Parteciperò scrivendo qualcosa di nuovo su Sakura e Syaoran. Speriamo di farcela. :D  
> Intanto, prossimo capitolo, Back to Japan. <3  
> A presto  
> Chiara

**Author's Note:**

> Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuto. Il prossimo capitolo si intitola "First date". Datemi il tempo di rivederlo che lo pubblico. :D  
> Buona serata  
> Chiara


End file.
